<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero is a Part Timer by IronWriterPog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645007">My Hero is a Part Timer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWriterPog/pseuds/IronWriterPog'>IronWriterPog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWriterPog/pseuds/IronWriterPog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a certain devil came to the wrong world. A world of heroes and villains how will he fit in. What if he found someone who reminded him of his people and what if he stuck a deal with this Izuku Midoriya. this is the story of how Sadao Mao and Izuku became the number one hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur note: There is a dark subject matter in this chapter. I do not support suicide or self harm. If you are having those thoughts please speak to someone close to you or call the suicide provention hotline at 800-273-8255.</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>In another world, Ente Isla is a chain of islands that lies on the Ocean of Ignoria, consisting of one large central island with four smaller islands to the north, south, east, and west. It is laid out in the shape of a cross. The contionant was in a time of peace until the Devil King Satan launched his invasion. With a massive army of demons he sent his four generals to invade.Demon General Malacoda to the south, The Demon General Adramelech to the north, The Demon General Alciel to the east, and The Demon General Lucifer to the west. Soon each island fell to the generals in quick succession. The Devil King would have won had it not been for the Hero Emilia and the Ente Islan Church. Slowly each general fell to their might one after another the islands were reclaimed and the last General Alciel retreated back to the demon castle.</p><p>The final push into the demon territory was hash but eventually the Hero and her knights made it to the castle. The trusted companions of the Hero fought the last general Alciel to a stand still while the Hero went to face King Satan himself.  The fight was intense, the Hero and Satan were evenly matched until the Heroes companions cast a spell to slow time around Satan, With the opening she needed Emilia stuck Satan however he was able to avoid a mortal wound but in the process his left horn was cut off shattering on the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry my liege.They overcame my army and they got past me.” Alciel spoke after he had stopped the spell trapping Satan.</p><p>“I never imagined that such a ‘Hero’ would push us to such a dire situation.” Satan snarled.</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time until the castle is taken. We should retreat for now.” Alciel advised. The Hero took advantage of that moment to try to land a mortal blow onto The Devil King Only for him to vanish Alciel shortly following. In the sky above the castle Satan appeared with Alciel by his side.</p><p>“Hear me Humans! I leave Ente Isla in your hands today! But head this! For when I return and I will crush you and conquer all of Ente Isla for good!” Satan spoke with such certainty as he opened a portal to escape this world so he and Alciel may regain their might and come back at full power.</p><p>Satan and Alciel awoke in an alleyway by a large building. Satan could still feel his power but it had diminished significantly after casting that spell. There was magic in the air but less than Ente Isla. Satan was taking in his surroundings and thinking ‘It will take awhile to recover it seems’.</p><p>“Sire you… Your body!” Alciel was frightened at what he saw. He could also still feel his magic but there was a repercussion it seemed Devil King Satan now looked like a young human.</p><p>“What the hell? How is this possible?” ‘Maybe it’s this world, maybe it forced me into this body’ Satan turned to look at his trusted general to see if Alciel was affected. “It seems you were also affected Alciel.” Alciel looked at his own body and screamed in horror.</p><p>“Maybe all life comes from humans?” Satan thought allowed. Before Alciel could speak they heard a scream. They looked up just in time to see a young man with dark green hair plummeting to land not far away with a sicking splat. </p><p>“Shit Alciel we have to do something if we are seen by this young man's body we are in trouble!” Not thinking Satan used his magic to see if he could either assist or make the body vanish. The body was too damaged to repair but what Satan saw in the mind of this man made him remember the hardships of his people this man had been through so much and it made Satan want to do something, anything to assist this man. ‘I could do that. It would help me blend in better and I could learn about this world.’ Satan had an idea but it was risky,</p><p>[IZUKU POV 5 Minutes ago]</p><p>He had just asked All Might the one question he had always wanted. Could a person with no quirk be a hero. He looked up to see smoke and an almost skeletal man standing in front of him coughing up blood.</p><p>“You’re not… an imposter? What did you do with All Might!?”</p><p>“Young man calm down. I can assure you I am still All Might. This is just how I always look now.” The skeletal man lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty scar. “I was Injured five years ago, losing most of my stomach and my respiratory system.” he explained.</p><p>“Five years ago?… Could it have been toxic chainsaw?… No he wasn’t strong enough. Must have been a villain not known to the public.</p><p>“HAHA! Kid you sure do know your stuff. Toxic Chainsaw couldn’t scratch me. The villain that did this was far worse and the fight was never made public. Now I hope you don’t tell anyone.” All Might looked at Izuku who nodded. “Good. Now to answer your question. ‘Sigh’ I’m sorry kid, being a hero is dangerous work. Without a quirk you could easily die so no I don’t think you can be a hero without a quirk. You should look at safer alternatives like police work. I must go. I'm sure if you knock on this door someone will hear and let you off this roof.” All might walked to the door and went inside leaving Izuku by himself.<br/>
(Flashback earlier that day)<br/>
“Oh Deku I know a way you can be a hero.” Katsuki waited for Izuku to look at him. “Just take a dive and pray you get a quirk in the next life! HAHAHAHA” Katsuki and his pals walked off laughing leaving Izuku alone.<br/>
(End of Flashback)</p><p>His own Idol the man who said anyone could be a hero told him he could never be a hero. ‘I guess it was just a stupid dream after all.’ All the work he did had amounted to nothing at all his hero notebooks meant nothing. This world was so cruel to those without quirks of course All Might would say that. ‘He’s just like the rest.’</p><p>Izuku walked to the railing of the building. “You might be right kachan.” He stepped over the railing and stood on the edge. ‘Sorry mom it looks like I’m nothing but a useless Deku after all you would be far better off without me. Sorry Chi-chan I guess I wasn’t as strong as you thought I was, hopefully they can find a replacement for me soon. I don’t want you working there alone.’ He breathed in and let himself fall. As his life flashed before his eyes he realized he didn’t want to die. ‘NO NO NO!’ “AHHHHH!”. The next thing he knew was unimaginable pain he wanted to cry but couldn’t get the sound out of his throat. As the darkness closed in there was a warmth followed by a blinding light. As the light faded he found himself in a dark room where a man with black hair and red eyes sat in an armchair.</p><p>“Please sit Izuku Midoriya. There's much for us to discuss.” the man waved his hand revealing another chair.</p><p>“Am I dead? Wh...who are you? What do...do you want?” This was all surreal.</p><p>“Yes in a way you are dead but in another you aren’t. Me? I’m The Devil King Satan and I've come with a deal.” The man's red eyes glowed as he smiled after saying that.</p><p>“What kind of deal?” Izuku was hesitant but he sat in the chair. ‘There’s no way he can heal me my body’s to broken’</p><p>“You are correct with my powers, no I can not heal you. That is where this deal come’s in. You see I’m not from your world, I used most of my power to escape my own. I need help understanding this world and you wish to be a hero. So here is my deal. I know not if I can return to Ente Isla so I wish to stay here until I know for certain. If I can  then I will remember this as it will affect you as well. With my power I can house your soul with mine and change my appearance to look like you. You will not be trapped in your body; you will have just as much control as I over the body so that’s why I want us to come to an understanding. With my powers you can be a hero. Do you accept?” The Devil king brought his hand out to be shaken. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur note: Sorry that Iron Innovator hasn’t updated yet I recently learned someone in my family might be dying and it’s been hard. I decided to start this story to be a fun not so serious type there will be romance and some action. The main characters of Devil is a part Timer will be in this. Overall I have no pairing idea yet. If you have one I'm all ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author note: Thanks so much for following this story. I’ll try to update Iron Innovator before this month is done. In this story you don’t go to UA till you’re 16. For powers Izumaou will really only have a weak strength enhancement, it’s enough to get into UA. Due to Maou being his stingy self he won’t be pulling off epic magical attacks unless it’s life or death.<br/>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/> “You will not be trapped in your body; you will have just as much control as I over the body so that’s why I want us to come to an understanding. With my powers you can be a hero. Do you accept?” The Devil king brought his hand out to be shaken. </p><p>The thought of sharing a body with the Devil King was frightening but if he didn’t he would die. ‘Would they still consider me a hero if I looked like that?’ Izuku thought looking at Satan’s horns, red eyes, and claws. He started to mutter up a storm about pro’s and con’s on the deal but he came to an eerie thought.</p><p>“Yo..you said if you can get back it would affect me as well correct? Why is that?” Izuku was cautious he had read stories where such deals were merely tricks.</p><p>“Ah not eager to rush into danger without knowing the facts hmm. Alright. The spell I will use might fuse our souls together one day could be a few days, a few months or even a year. It all depends on how accepting you are of the other person aka me.” Satan waved his hand as he spoke.</p><p>“W...What!? But….but….what would happen to me then when they fuse?” Izuku was terrified he believed he could lose himself.</p><p>“Not sure to be honest.” Satan sat forward thinking.</p><p>“If you aren’t sure why offer this deal you could lose yourself?” ‘Or myself’ Izuku didn’t want to die and this seemed just like a prolonged death sentence.</p><p>“It was on a whim. You reminded me of a demon boy I knew. You see we demons were treated like monsters like we didn’t belong even though we shared our world with humans since the beginning of time. He thought he could befriend humans but they scorned him, mocked him, and even attacked him. You reminded me of him because like you and your... limitations he never gave up but in the end it didn’t work.” Satan’s gaze turned down and for a while all was quiet until he spoke again. “My best guess is we will keep both of our memories while certain powerful trait’s would take over like say my confidence would overrule your anxiety. There may be a way to reverse it but I know not one that is why I said this would affect you should I return as you may have to return with me. If only I had more magic I might have been able to save you fully. So what do you say?” Reaching his hand out once more.</p><p>‘If I don’t I’m dead.’ “Deal!” Izuku grasped the outstretched hand and was blinded by the light. The next thing he knew he was standing over a charred smug on the ground. He felt taller not by much though.</p><p>“Sire? Is that you? What happened?” A voice he recognized asked in fear and astonishment.</p><p>“Indeed Alciel. I used a spell to join my soul with this childs. This world we are in is quite interesting.” Izuku spoke with Satan’s voice.  ‘Oh god this is so strange!’ ‘Indeed Izuku we are one but separate for now. Heh I doubt you want to tell people you’re speaking to Satan so just call me Sadao.’ ‘Alright’</p><p>“What do you mean?”  Alciel asked with a hint of curiosity.</p><p>“Walk with me. We have to get you official paper’s incase we get stopped by the authorities here. I’ll explain while we walk.” Sadio said while leaving the alley. Sadio spoke of quirks and how society changed to include them causing the rise of  heroes and villains. He spoke of Izuku and his hope to become a hero and how his dreams were shattered when his idol told him he never could since he was what was called quirkless. He explained the deal they made and what would be happening.</p><p>“HAHAHA! If only Emilia could hear the great Devil King speaking about becoming a hero! But this leads me to ask what of me? What should I do.” Alciel now legally Shirō Ashiya asked.</p><p>‘What should we do? I was thinking of using what little magic I have left in convincing your mother to let him stay.’ Sadao mentally asked Izuku. ‘That should work, she’s been having trouble since… she got sick. She’s better now but…’ Izuku trailed off and Sadao just nodded.</p><p>“Well Alciel I would like you to help out around the… my house. It seems...my mother got sick and hasn’t been the same since.” This was all still rather odd to Sadao as well.</p><p>“Of course Sire! It would be my pleasure to assist your honored mother!” Alciel was taking this well. The Devil King was now this Izuku Midoriya which meant it was now his job to protect his lieges' mother. They continued their walk home until  they heard explosions off in the distance. </p><p>“Sire is the city under attack?!” Alciel was prepared to fight to the death for Izuku/Satan.</p><p>“No it’s a villain attack lets go, this will be a good chance to get notes and for you to learn what this world is like.” Izuku was in control now. With Sadao’s promise he was feeling more confident now. They rush to the shopping center where the explosions are coming from just to see something that turns izuku’s blood to ice. “The...the sludge villain.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that sire?” Alciel leaned down to hear him better over this crowd. </p><p>“It’s all my fault if i hadn’t grabbed onto All Might he wouldn’t be free.” Izuku was trembling and berating himself. Sadao was about to take over to keep Izuku calm but was stopped. “No...Kacchan. Why why isn’t anyone helping that monster has Kacchan?” All around them people were asking why the heroes were doing nothing while the heroes made excuses on how their quirks wouldn’t work. A split second later and Izuku’s head felt like someone was driving nails through it. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” He dropped to the ground clutching his head. People rushed to him to see what was wrong one of the heroes was calling for paramedics. What felt like an eternity later  the pain was gone. Izuku felt lighter, his head was a little heavier. He looked around to see no one had helped yet. Without thinking Izuku rushed forward out of the crowd with people telling him it was dangerous but he didn’t listen. He threw a rock from the ground at the sludges eye.</p><p>“You look familiar oh well if you want to die so be IT!!” the villain swung a tendril of sludge at him. Izuku barely dodged falling to the ground but he pushed himself up and got to Bakugou. He grabbed one of his arms yanking the  ash blonde out of the villain.</p><p>“ARGH my hostage! You’ll die, you damn insect!!” The sludge attacked again but was blown away by a punch.</p><p>“HA HA SORRY I’M LATE YOUNG MAN LET ME HANDLE IT NOW! FOR I AM HERE!!” The booming voice of All Might  boasted as he delivered another punch causing it to rain. After everything was over the media swarmed All Might and the Paramedics took away an unconscious Bakugou. The rest of the heroes had cornered Izuku and were telling him how dangerous his stunt was.</p><p>“Sorry my body just moved on it’s own.” Izuku bowed and apologized.</p><p>“Kid are you sure you’re ok? You were screaming earlie… UH GUYS LOOK!” Death Arms pointed at Izuku’s head. Izuku was confused as to why he was pointing at his head. He started moving his hands on his head to see if he was bleeding and he stopped when he found a broken stump on one side and a larger pointed bit on the other. He quickly pulled out his phone with the front facing camera and his jaw dropped.</p><p>“I HAVE HORNS?!” Izuku shouted in fear. ‘HUH BUT HOW?! I don’t have enough magic to transform?’ Sadao was just as confused.</p><p>“YOU DIDN’T HAVE THEM BEFORE?!” all the other heroes around him asked. Izuku just shook his head. “How’s that possible mutation quirks are usually known at birth either by signs or their mutation already showing?” Mt Lady was thinking out loud.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a transformation quirk? Can you try concentrating to make them go away kid?”  Kamui Woods inquired. Izuku did just that but no matter how hard he thought nothing happened.</p><p>“Sorry nothings happening.” </p><p>“That’s fine kid. How about you follow me back to my office? It's just a few blocks away and I can get a doctor to give you a check up.” Death Arms offered.</p><p>“Oh sorry sir I work today I’m helping my coworker learn how to use the ice cream machine. I can’t be late.” Izuku apologized before running off.</p><p> ‘Smooth. No idea what a doctor check up would show since we are a demon.’ Sadao thought. ‘Yeah there’s that but I wasn’t lying. I really do work today.’ Izuku shot back. </p><p>“Sire? Where are we going?” Alciel asked. Izuku immediately facepalmed ‘With all that happened I forgot all about him.’</p><p>“Well I work in 40 minutes so i have to get there. Hmm there’s a library down the street. How about I meet you there after work. You can study history and stuff so you’ll know more of this world.” Izuku offered some money for a card for Alciel.</p><p>“You are most wise sire. I shall do just that.” Alciel bowed. Izuku pointed to the library and told him his shift ended at 9 and went on his way. As he was opening the door to MgRonalds he thought ‘I can’t wait to see Chi-Chan... wait oh shit my horns! I need A new hat! Dammit that’s going to cost money.’ the manager looked up from the register.</p><p>“Hello sir what can i get for yooo… Izuku? You know we don’t allow costumes, take those horns off and get ready.” She spoke with a friendly yet stern commanding voice.</p><p>“Uh about that. It seems that my quirk finally showed up. These horns are real.” Izuku tugged on the non broken one to emphasise the point.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Author Note: Emi will make an actual appearance soon. How will Izumaou deal with that? Will she realize? Who knows. I’ve done some voting for pairs amongst my friends who help with idea’s and so far it’s:<br/> 2 for Izumaou X Chiho<br/>1 for Izumaou X Emi <br/>1 for Izumaou X Chiho X Emi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author Note: So there will be some time skips in this chapter since All Might didn’t track down Izuku after the Sludge incident. The entrance exam will be taking place during this time or at least starting. Along with a few other event’s. What will our heroic Devil King do when they come face to face with an old enemy? </p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>(Chiho POV)</p><p>	“Come on girl stop chickening out just ask him already!” Mina was putting pressure on Chiho to ask out her crush again.</p><p>	“Jeez I wish I hadn’t told you. He’s busy studying for the hero and general course exams. Plus there’s no way he’d ever think of me like that.” Sighing Chiho kept walking towards the train station. She had to get to work. She was excited Izu was going to personally teach her how to use the ice cream machine, ‘I can’t wait to see his smile.’</p><p>	“Really? The hero course that’s brave considering his well you know.” Mina always avoided that word. Chiho was ok with it though she had accepted from a young age she was quirkless. Her goal was to get into UA general education class, get good grades, find a decent career, and hopefully start a family with ‘him’.</p><p>	“What quirkless? He’s smart enough he could probably make it he said he was looking up exercise routines to get into better shape for the practical. If anyone can get into the hero course without a quirk Izu can.”  Chiho spoke with confidence, she had faith in him.</p><p>	“Izu huh... already got a cute nickname for him I see.” Mina was thinking. An evil twinkle appeared in her eye and she spoke again. “How about you and him study and train together? You could use that to get closer to him and also *cough*flaunt what you got.”</p><p>	“Mina!!” Chiho’s face was burning.</p><p>	“You’re so red! Well this is where we part ways Chi. Remember to think about what I said!” Chiho knew she was right that she had to take a chance. She stepped onto her train and started to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. ‘Maybe I should study with him.’ Thoughts of late night study sessions filled her mind where she would get a question wrong and Izuku would lean over to help her and their eyes would meet and they would lean closer then…*Ding* “The train is coming to a stop at downtown Musutafu. The shopping center is closed due to a villain attack. Please have a nice day.” The people around her were grumbling about how their day was messed up thanks to that villain. ‘Gosh I hope they don’t come to the restaurant’ It was a selfish thought but she had enough to worry about.</p><p>	“Come on Chi it’s now or never.” she slapped the sides of her face as she made her way to MgRonalds. Miss Manager was at the register and was grumbling about new problems and horns? Chiho made her way to the employee lounge and didn’t see Izuku. ‘Must be changing. I’ll do the same.’ She made her way to the women's changing room and prepared for work. After fixing her hair into twin tails she walked out to wait till her shift started.</p><p>	“Oh hey Chi-Chan. How was school?” She jumped at Izuku’s question and spun to face him.</p><p>	“Oh it was nice. I just wish Mina would stop with all of the.. Horns…” Was this really Izuku? Did someone play a prank on him again? If so she would find whoever did this and make them pay.</p><p>	“Her horns? Ohh. you mean these huh?” He chuckled as he tugged on the non broken one. “Kind of a shock to me as well these kinda appeared about an hour ago. Talk about a splitting headache ehh.”</p><p>	“Appeared? They’re real?! Does that mean you have a…” Her heart was in her throat. If he had a quirk now what would he see in a quirkless girl like her.</p><p>	“Quirk? I guess.” He had a strange look in his eyes but shook his head. “That doesn’t matter though. quirk or no quirk I’m...Izuku I haven’t changed.” His smile brightened the room. ‘Maybe that means i might still have a chance.’</p><p>	“That’s amazing Izu!” She said with a smile. “Um Izu can i ask you something?” She was serious now.</p><p>	“Sure Chi what is it?” Jeez that smile of his should be illegal.</p><p>	“I was wondering if maybe you know if you would well um… uh… Help me study for the General education exam! Yeah and maybe I could you know exercise with you as well. If I’m asking too much I’m sorry you don’t have to.” It wasn’t what she was going to ask but maybe this would help in it’s own way. She stood there waiting as Izuku closed his eyes. ‘Is he thinking about how to turn me down?!’ </p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	That question had shocked him. No one had ever asked him for help or even offered to help until today. Izuku has had a crush on Chi as long as he’s known her but he never felt confident enough to do anything about it. But it’s different now.</p><p>	“Izuku, I can tell what you’re thinking, you know that. This isn’t smart. We’re a demon, she’s a human.” Sadao chastised.</p><p>“But...it’s Chi. She… She was the only one to support my dream. It’s not like we are totally different.” Izuku rationalized.</p><p>“ ‘sigh’ I know but still. What if we find a way to go back? What then? Let’s say by some miracle she agrees to come with us. Would she accept us? I wasn’t the greatest person. I’m not saying don’t I’m saying think about it.” ‘God damn Izuku’s  cheery personality really has a way with getting under your skin’ Sadao thought.</p><p>“Why don’t we just....” Izuku started</p><p>“Tell her? I know you trust her but I’ve just met her.” Sadao retorted.</p><p>“She’s really accepting Sadao.” Izuku countered.</p><p>“ ‘Sigh’ Ok accept her request and if I think we can trust her we’ll tell her. ‘God Alciel is going to kill me.’ ” ‘This kid could convince a killer to turn himself in couldn’t he?’ Sadao chuckled at that thought. Izuku opened his eyes to find Chiho antsily waiting.</p><p>“That sounds great! Sorry it’s just you know. People never asked me that kind of stuff before.” He gave a shaky smile. Before her knew it he was hit by a 4’11” missile as she hugged him.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! Sorry I should have remembered it’s just the way you are now… I kind of forgot.” Izuku Chuckled and patted her head.</p><p>“Let’s go over when and where we should meet up at break ok. We really don’t want Miss Manager to see us like this.” Izuku was saying when he heard a cough.</p><p>“Like what?” The room temperature seemed to fall as he heard her voice. “I don’t care what you two do when you’re off the clock but keep it civil while on it ok. Oh and Midoriya I’ve told you before my name is Miss Kisaki not Miss Manager.” If there was one person Izuku feared more than the bullies, it was an angry Mayumi Kisaki and right now she wasn’t pleased. Sadao took over by accident and shot up out of his chair.</p><p>“Aye aye Ma’am!” giving a brisk salute.</p><p>“I need you upfront in five minutes. Rush is about to start and today will be the day we take the number one spot in black pepper fires sales! Now chop chop.” The door slammed on her way out.</p><p>(Three hours later Chiho POV)</p><p>	“Hey Chi it’s fine everyone makes mistakes.” Izuku said in an attempt to raise Chiho’s spirits after dropping fries again.</p><p>	“But it’s the fifth time this month! I’m always cleaning up my own messes while you and the other’s are helping customers.” She was honestly trying to get better.</p><p>	“You are pretty clumsy but don’t let it get you down. The customers are dying down so soon I’ll have time to teach you the Ice Cream machine.” Izuku pointed out. “Oh that reminds me. Here’s the exercise schedule I came up with, It’s not much but I plan to ramp up over time.” He handed her a paper from his bag.</p><p>	“Takoba Municipal Beach isn’t that place a dump?” Chiho was asking about the place Izuku planned to use for strength training.</p><p>	“Well yes but it used to be beautiful once. Old heroes used to do a lot of community service so I figured two bird’s one stone I’ll get stronger and there will be a beach people can use...fordatesandstuff.” Izuku’s explanation made sense.</p><p>	“What was that last part?” she couldn’t quite catch the last mumbled bit.</p><p>	I asked, `When do you want to start studying?`” Izuku rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>	“Oh um if you’re not busy could we maybe start tonight?” It was short notice so she wasn’t surprised at Izuku’s response.</p><p>	“Oh I’m sorry I have to get home we have a new ‘house’ keeper and tonight’s his first night. I want to make sure my moms ok with him. Are you free tomorrow? There’s a cafe we can go to study at.” Izuk suggested. ‘Don’t not freak out Chi. It’s just a study session.’ she thought.</p><p>	“That sounds good.” she said smiling. The Manager opened the door.</p><p>	“Hey breaks over. We have the few customers covered. I want you to be able to use the ice cream machine by the end of the night Chi. Oh and Chi please stop planting potatoes alright.” Miss Kisaki said.</p><p>(The Next day Izuku POV)</p><p>	 The night before was interesting. Sadao’s powers are quite amazing.<br/>(Flashback.)<br/>	“Mom I’m home!” Sadao called out. Inko rounded the corner.</p><p>	“Welcome home sweetie. Izu?! What… What happened? Who’s that man?” She jumped from the surprise at seeing her son’s new look.</p><p>	“Mom we talked about this, remember?” Sadao’s eyes glowed “He’s the new housekeeper who’s taking the guest room. His name is  Shiro Ashiya.” </p><p>	“Oh right. But sweetie what happened to you. You’re not still being bullied are you dear?” Her eyes cloud over then cleared as her maternal instincts took over.</p><p>	“No mom it’s not that. Please sit on the couch though Ashiya can finish what you were doing. It all started when my quirk activated.”<br/>(Flashback end)</p><p>	He had an hour until Chi got there so he decided to start cleaning. By the 15 minute mark he noticed a lot of this trash was lighter. </p><p>‘Oh that’s because we are a demon. We are naturally stronger than humans. It’s nothing like that All Might but I’d say we are twice as strong as an average human.’ Sadao explained though their connection.</p><p>‘So this is pointless?’ Izuku was so proud of his idea.</p><p>‘Oh no this Training you have planned is not pointless I’m physically weak  compared to what I was back in my world. I think it’s because I used up so much power fighting Hero Emilia and then opening that portal. So it should help get us back up to peak form.’ Sadao said.</p><p>“Izu! Sorry I’m a little early, I couldn’t wait.” A voice called from the stairs. Izuku looked over and was shocked Chi was in a simple t-shirt and shorts. It wasn’t anything special but his heart skipped a beat seeing her in such casual clothes.</p><p>‘Close your mouth you’ll catch flies’ Sadao sighed.</p><p>“Oh yeah same here I already started. Seems like My quirk might have a minor strength boost so I’m going to go look for the heavier things. There’s a dumpster we can use around here. We’ll be doing this for an hour then stretch and jog a few kms before doing another hour or two here  again then we can go to the cafe.” He suggested. </p><p>“Hai! I won’t fail you sensei.” Chi sat her bag with his and started over to a pile.</p><p>(Four hours later)</p><p>	“Izuku I know we said we’d go to the cafe to study but I’m kinda stinky from all this sweat.” Chi spoke up over a pile of garbage.</p><p>	“Darn you’re right! And this beach doesn’t have a shower. How far is your house?” Izuku was hoping it wasn’t a far distance.</p><p>	“Um it’s two stops away by train.” Chi softly spoke. </p><p>	“Might have made a mistake. Hmm I think moms’ working today so only Ashiya would be there. Well I could accompany you there to make sure you make it but You might not be used to this strain… uh I do live only a few blocks away you could maybe use my shower if you want.” His face was heating up. If he said yes Chi would be in his house. ‘Oh god, oh go, oh god’</p><p>	‘Uh...Uh… It’s not like I’m against that but I really wouldn’t want to intrude. I’m pretty sure there must be a bathhouse near.” Chi could swear there was smoke coming from her head.</p><p>	“Bathhouse… Chi you’re a genius there is one. It’s in between here and the cafe! Let’s go there.” Izuku sighed in relief. He wasn’t emotionally ready for her to come to his house yet.</p><p>	For the next ten months this cycle would continue. school , work, and training for UA. Over the months Sadao had grown fond of this ‘earth’ and Chi-Chan was someone he figured he could call a friend. Of course there were humans he detested such as that bastard Katsuki Bakugou. When Izuku came back to school that foul mouth human had called him a liar for hiding his quirk. Izuku had Pointed out the horns were  permanent and would classify as what was called a mutation and that proved he wasn’t lying as you can’t hide something like that. It didn’t help the exploding brate had dared attack him. Sadao had taken over at that moment and showed just how out classed that pathetic human was to him, unfortunately it ended up with him The Great Devil King being suspended for a week. </p><p>	It was the night before the exam and it was raining hard. Izuku had finally bought a bike to get home and to school quickly. Unfortunately it was pouring that night but at least he was almost home and he had an umbrella. He was waiting at a light as he heard someone beside him shivering. There was this redheaded girl without an umbrella trying to use her bag to shield herself from the rain.</p><p>	“Here take this.” He held his umbrella towards her. “I’m not far from my home, I'll be fine.”</p><p>	“Uh thanks.” She was hesitant but she grabbed it from his hand. He smiled and waved as he booked it down the street.</p><p>(??? POV)</p><p>	“Oh boy that’s cold!” The boy shouted to himself as he left her alone.</p><p>	“Who was that and why did they feel familiar?” Emi said to herself. She had come looking for Satan but she didn’t expect this world to be so diverse. For the first few months he had jumped at anyone with horns but over time came to accept them. ‘Oh well once i get into this hero school I’ll have a better chance at finding him.’ There was no way Satan wasn’t working with these so-called villains. She stared at the way the boy rode off. “I hope I see him again.” A sprinkle of pink spotted her face as she thought of his smile. ‘What’s this feeling?’</p><p>(Next day Izuku POV)</p><p>	‘Today’s the day’ Izuku thought. ‘Yup today is our first step to becoming a hero.’ Sadao said in a serious tone. ‘You know. I think it’s time to tell Chi about us. Let’s wait till after the test though we don’t want to throw her off.’ Izuku was about to replay but he heard a gasp.</p><p>	“It’s you!” A female voice had said. Izuku turned to see the redhead from last night.</p><p>	“Oh hey. Looks like you made it home ok. I’m Izuku Midoriya. I’m taking the hero and general course exams. How about you?” He was nervous but happy a familiar face was here.</p><p>	“Yup thanks for the umbrella. I had no idea it was going to rain that much. I’m Emi Yusa and I plan to make it into the hero course. Let’s do our best.”</p><p>AN: Jeez I think this is my longest chapter to date. How will this go? Only time and maybe a small fluffy principle will tell. Do we have more than one love stuck hero? Who knows. Did you like the length of this chapter or do you prefer my other ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Well I realized what I set up last chapter and after a minor ‘what have i done’ moment i said screw it so rather then fight it Ima go with the flow and see where it takes me. Last time on My Hero is a Part Timer we met Chiho and a certain pink skinned girl devised a way for her to spend as much time with Izuku as she could for the past ten months. Izuku met a certain redhead and might have gotten himself into a situation. How will Chiho react to the news Izuku will tell her? What Will Emi do? Will her hatred of Satan overrule her budding feelings or will she fall for our smiling green bean?  What happens when Chiho meets Emi? Read and find out. </p><p>CHAPTER 4</p><p>(Emi POV)<br/>	“Of course. Hopefully I see you during the test if not I’ll see you during class.” Izuku responded with that same bright smile from the night before. Her heart skipped a beat and her face felt hot. Emi quickly walked ahead of him to hide her reaction.</p><p>	“Well we should probably hurry up and find our seats don’t you think? ‘Damnit Emilia you’re not here to get attached you have a job to do.’ ” Emi asked him as she mentally berated herself. Izuku nodded and started walking after her. The walk to the entrance would be going fine if she didn’t keep stealing glances at his hand while wondering what it would be like to hold it. Unfortunately she wasn’t watching where she was walking and tripped over a broken piece of the pavement. ‘So this is how it ends. This is so embarrassing.’</p><p>(Izuku POV)<br/>	He saw Yusa-san falling and grabbed her arm to try to pull her up. Instead of being pulled with her he easily pulled her into his chest. No matter how confident he was now this was still embarrassing and his face was burning.</p><p>	“Release. I’m so sorry ma’am if i knew your boyfriend was going to catch you I wouldn’t have used my quirk on you! Sorry!” A brown haired girl with bright pink cheeks said before running towards the entrance.</p><p>	‘Boyfriend?!’ If his face was red before it was a whole new color not seen before.</p><p>(Emi POV)<br/>	‘Boyfriend?! Is...is...is that how we must look? Wow his chest is firm yet comfortable.’ The world could end right now and she felt like he would protect her. </p><p>“Um Yusa-san?”</p><p>“Call me Emi.” She replied happily as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sensed something dark but not malevolent or evil. ‘Strange. WAIT WHAT AM I DOING?!’ Her face felt like it burst into flames.</p><p>“Oh um ok. Well Emi people are starting to stare, we really should get going.” Izuku’s voice broke through to her. She quickly let go of his hand she hadn’t even known she was holding onto a few seconds ago and tried to compose herself.</p><p>“You’re right Izuku-kun. Let’s go inside.” Emi briskly made her way up the steps of UA ‘This is our first step.’</p><p>(Post written test)<br/>	“HEY LISTENERS CAN I GET A YEAHHH!!” The booming voice of Present Mic blasted throughout the auditorium followed by a dead silence. “MAN TOUGH CROWD WELL LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!”</p><p>	The auditorium was the largest room Izuku had ever seen, there was enough room for over a thousand students. ‘And only a few hundred of us will pass. Kind of intimidating.’ Izuku thought. ‘It’s a test in itself I’d assume some of these kids will be so scared they won’t even get on the buses to go to the practical. Probably to test your resolve.’ Sadao commented. Izuku had to admit that the Devil King Sadao was pretty knowledgeable about these things. ‘It comes with ruling a nation ,kid. Maybe I’ll give you some pointers later.’ Sadao was busy, he sensed something and was trying to put his finger on it but couldn’t. ‘Oh somethings happening I guess someone didn’t read the pamphlet.’</p><p>“...And you with the horn! If you aren’t going to pay attention, get out this is a place for heroes not layabouts!”  Some boisterous voice said from behind him. Izuku turned around to see a blue haired teen standing ridged.</p><p>	“Um first off I have two horns, one’s just broken so thanks for reminding me of that day. Second off we got a pamphlet it’s got the info you need on it, and if you didn’t interrupt Mr. Mic would have explained it.” Izuku was only half joking about the first part, in truth he wished he could forget that day and all that had happened. The teen looked shocked and was about to say something but Present Mic spoke first.</p><p>“THANKS FOR THE QUESTION EXAMINE 7111! TO CLARIFY THAT MACHINE IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! IT’S LIKE A THWOMP, NOTHING MORE THAN AN OBSTACLE TO AVOID!” His booming voice caught the blue haired teen of guard.</p><p>“Thank you I apologise for my rudeness!” He did a full 90 degree bow and sat down. Some kids were discussing the exam saying it sounded like a video game.</p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>	She wasn’t far off when she heard that boy yell at Izuku, she was going to say something but Izuku beat her to it. ‘So he broke one of his horns? I wonder how? Maybe I should.. No it must have been bad if he didn’t like to be reminded of it.’ The booming voice of Present Mic broke my thoughts as he explained the zero pointer.</p><p>	“NOW I’M SURE YOU’D ALL LOVE TO KEEP HEARING ME TALK,” He gave a pause to see if anyone would speak up. “AWW YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN. OKAY THEN IT’S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT REMEMBER EVERYONE GO PLUS  ULTRA!” At that almost everyone cheered. Emi followed the rest of the participants to the buses. (battle center B, must be bus B) She walked onto the bus and as soon as it was full they went off. Emi looked around to see a few face’s she recognized. There was that rather strict blue haired boy you yelled at Izuku and looked like he was yelling at him again. ‘Izuku hasn’t done anything to you leave him alone.’ She was about to give him a piece of her mind but  she saw the brown haired girl from earlier, she looked nervous.</p><p>	“Hey are you doing ok?” She greeted the girl. The girl jumped with a start.</p><p>	“Yeah just a little nervous. Oh it’s you… I’m sorry again I really shouldn’t have interrupted you and your boyfriend.” The girl was having a panic attack it seemed.</p><p>	“I know how that can be. Just take a few deep breaths.” It took a second for Emi to process the other thing the girl had said. “Uh he’s not my… um boyfriend.”</p><p>	“Oh I’m sorry for assuming you guys just looked so cute together.” He inheld slowly and exhaled. “You like him don’t you?”</p><p>	“What no. We just met yesterday. I don’t know anything about him other than his name, his kind eyes, that pure smile of his, and those arms and chest they felt so safe.” Emi lost herself in the thoughts of earlier and her cheeks warmed up.</p><p>	“Ah love at first sight. If we pass I’ll totally help you out there. He won’t know what hit him!” The brunette gave her a thumbs up. “My name is Ochako Uraraka.”</p><p>	“Emi Yusa…” she was going to tell Uraraka she didn’t need to do that but the buzzer went off and a voice came over the intercom and said “START” Emi immediately took off on a jog pulling out the saber she had registered earlier. It was no sacred blade but with her limited celestial force she had to be careful she could of course channel small bursts into the blade to help her cleave though robots though.</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	“Are you just some kind of distraction hired by UA? I thought they were more honorable than that!” This teen hadn’t stopped yelling at him since he tried to see what was wrong with the girl from Earlier. “START” With that Izuk took off at a jog leaving that annoying guy still standing there. There were no countdowns in a real fight. He vaguely heard the announcer say the same. With his strength one pointers were a cinch. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Emi hacking down a three pointer. ‘Well let’s show what all that training brought.’ He ran towards a group of two point robots.</p><p>(Control room All Might POV)</p><p>	He stood there watching the applicants take their test. ‘These are the next generation, hopefully I can find a successor here.’ He was Thinking of asking that kid from the villain attack ten months ago but he couldn’t find him afterwards. He had asked the other Heroes but all they said was he had to get to work. ‘Such a shame he would have made a great successor.’</p><p>	“This year’s batch isn’t half bad. There’s some smart kids here, see how that one is using his extra limbs to understand the situation and find the enemies.”  A woman in tight spandex said, pointing to one of the monitors.</p><p>	“That boy has speed on his side.” A cowboy said pointing to another.</p><p>	“That kid isn’t half bad, he's using his judgment to get the drop on the enemies.” An astronaut like person pointed out.</p><p>	“There’s also pure fighting prowess.” Present Mic pointed to a monitor where a boy was blasting the bots to bits.</p><p>	“Kufufu what are you thinking Eraser?” The small rodent that was the principal asked.</p><p>	“Those two.” Eraser pointed to two monitors. “They seem to be holding back.” They showed the boy All Might was looking for and a red haired girl with a sword.</p><p>	“Lets see. Ah here the boy’s name is Izuku Midoriya says his quirk is demonic strength and says it’s a mutation with a simple strength enhancer. Interestingly, There’s a note attached that says he was quirkless till about ten months ago.” The principle read off.</p><p>	“Impossible mutation quirks don’t just appear!” Most in the room shouted.</p><p>	“Well it’s from Deatharms himself he said he saw that kids quirk appear during a villain attack. Maybe there was something preventing it from developing?” he questioned..</p><p>	“What about the other one?” Eraser asked.</p><p>	“Her name is Emi Yusa moved to Japan ten months ago to come to this school. Her quirk is Celestial Force, an emitter. She uses her sword to channel small amounts of her power to either cut through foes or knock them out by blunting the blade.” He spoke with a curious tone. “Wonder what else she can channel it into?”</p><p>	‘Izuku Midoriya?! But how he looked nothing like the boy I met on that roof.’ All Might was worried. ‘He couldn’t have met him could he?’ </p><p>(Short Nezu POV)<br/>While All Might was lost in his thoughts Nezu was studying him ‘I have a good idea what you’re thinking Toshi, but you’re wrong. Poor Izuku went through much. I wonder what Nana would say if she knew?’ Ten months ago Nezu wanted to know how a low class villain like that could have escaped the Symbol of Peace so he got into the city’s camera system and what he saw was let’s say educational. A boy had grabbed onto Toshi and found out his secret. There was no sound recorded but he could piece out what was said. Then the same time two men walked out of some portal wearing odd clothing young Izuku took a plunge.</p><p>“Well let’s see how they handle this!” He did his favorite thing and pushed the red button.</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	He had just destroyed another three pointer and was panting a bit. ‘I think that’s 50. That should be fine.’ Sadao had figured there was a hidden score and had told Izuku to help where he could. There was only two minutes left and suddenly the ground shook and he heard buildings coming down. ‘What the hell?!’ There was something  stomping and it was big. He ran to the main street and saw people running from a monstrous robot. Suddenly he felt reinvigorated like something was giving him a boost. ‘That’s despair, we demons gain our true strength from that. Drink it in you’ll need it.’  Sadao was serious now. </p><p>	“Help! I’m stuck! Please…” He heard a desperate plea from further up the road. Looking he saw the brunette from earlier under a rock.</p><p>	‘We have to do something Sadao! She’s going to die!’ Izuku pleaded to his friend. ‘I concur. But you have to do as I say we aren’t just going to save her. We’ll save everyone.’ Something had happened in that moment Izuku felt his body warm up and become lighter. ‘It’s started.’ Sadao mumbled to himself. Izuku ran forward.</p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>	There was that darkness again it was different, stronger but not malevolent. Emi heard the plea for help and saw Izuku running towards the robot but he was larger his horns had grown along with his muscles. ‘What the? What’s he doing he’s going to get hurt?!’ Emi followed his path and saw Ochaco stuck under some rocks but Izuku was heading to the robot. She sprinted after him.</p><p>	“Emi help the girl I’ve got this.” His... His voice. No it couldn’t be. “EMI I’M SURE YOU HAVE QUESTIONS BUT GO HELP HER UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO DIE! We’ll talk later.” His voice changed at the end almost like he was ashamed. ‘He’s right Ochaco comes first! But I’ll hold you to your word Izuku. Why do you have his power? Why do you sound like him?’ She shook her head and sprinted towards Ochaco.</p><p>(Izuku POV)<br/>	“I hope this works.” He mumbled to himself. He threw himself under the things foot letting Sadao take over. Sadao quickly used his magic to catch the foot a mere half a millimeter from his hands. ‘Here goes nothing. Let’s see what these heroes in training are made of.’</p><p> (Normal POV)<br/>	“HEY YOU FOOLS! WE ARE HEROES WE DON’T RUN FROM DANGER WE RUN TOWARDS IT!!” Sadao’s voice was amplified by magic so they all heard it. All the examinees turned to see the horned boy was larger and he was holding the zero pointer at bay.</p><p>	“WOU WITH THE ENGINES! HELP EMI OVER HERE. WHEN SHE FREES HER FRIEND PICK THE GIRL UP AND TAKE HER TO THE ENTRANCE THEY SHOULD HAVE A MEDIC THERE.” The blue haired boy looked around and as soon as he realized the order was towards him he nodded and did just that.</p><p>	“OK THE REST OF YOU WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL ATTACK THIS THING WITH YOUR STRONGEST MOVES! YOU FROG GIRL CAN YOUR TONGUE STRETCH AND GRABBED PEOPLE?” The green haired girl with frog-like features nodded “GOOD ON THE COUNT OF THREE I’M GOING TO LET GO I WANT TO TO GRABBED ME AND GET ME OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I BECOME A PANCAKE! READY? 1 2 3!” Sadao let go of the spell holding the robot causing it’s foot to start moving. He felt something wrap around his waist and yank. He was flying through the air. “ATACK!” With that order he let go of the magic making his body bigger and left Izuku in control. What happened next was spoken of for generations when over 100 hopefully heroes did all they could and were able to destroy a zero pointer. With that the test ended and the rescue crews came. Emi walked over and sat by Izuku as a small woman was asking him how he was.</p><p>	“Alright well take it easy the rest of the day. Young lady can I count on you to make sure he does just that?” Emi nodded. She knew she would get her answers soon. Izuku looked over to her and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>	“I want to know everything Izuku, or should I say King Satan.” That caught him by surprise but he chuckled.</p><p>	“I promised to tell you so I will. But there’s someone else I want to tell as well. A friend of mine, we’re going out to eat and I plan to tell them everything; so how about you come as well? I’d rather not tell this story twice… Hero or should i say Emi.” This would not be easy. Sadao had felt her power and told him a little about her and their past as he “held” up the robot. He waited for a reply but all he got was a nod. ‘I hope I don’t lose either of you as friends Emi and Chi.’</p><p>(An hour later at a small near empty cafe Chiho POV)</p><p>	Izuku had texted me to meet him here, he said he was bringing a friend and that he had something to say. She had spent more than half an hour picking out the right outfit. He went with a pink under shirt with a knee length green denim dress. ‘Ok you can do this just go in and sit with him.’ She opened the door and walked in only to freeze. ‘Who’s that?! Is that his… oh no is he going to introduce me to his girlfriend?!’ She was contemplating running but he saw her and waved.</p><p>	“Hey Chi-chan over here meet Emi. I met her today at the hero exam!” ‘Oh he just met her ok. Maybe they just bonded over heroes that’s it.’ Chiho took a deep breath and walked over to their booth. </p><p>	“Hello I’m Chiho Sasaki. I work with Izuku and helped him prepare for the test.” She put on her MgRonalds smile for whenever a stressful customer talked to her.</p><p>	“Nice to meet you. I’m Emi Yusa. I met Izuku yesterday when he gave me his umbrella while it was pouring but didn’t properly know him till before the test.” Emi had held out her hand so Chiho took and gave her a quick handshake.</p><p>	“Ok Let’s order and afterwards I have something to say.” Strange Izuku sounded almost salloum. The dinner was nice, Izuku had a bowl of Katsudon like he always does when he celebrates while Chiho had a bowl of chicken ramen and Emi had curry. There was some small talk Chiho had learned Izuku had done something stupid again during the test and was about to berate him for his actions but thought better of it as something was in the air still. She had asked about their meeting before the test but both Emi and Izuku went red and wouldn’t speak of it. That worried her even more because that meant something had happened between them. After they paid for their meals they sat there. Izuku sighed and looked up.</p><p>	It all started the day I got my… quirk Chiho. That was the Day I met all Might and the day… I… the day i took my own life.”</p><p> </p><p>AN: That’s where I will end it.n Let me ask a few questions.<br/>How will Emi and Chiho react to this knowledge he’s going to give him?<br/>Will it affect their relationship? Will the relationship change?<br/> The merge has begun. How much of Maous personality should Izuku have?<br/>Who gets one for all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Thanks for the reviews. I’ve got a few ideas on what’s about to happen. Nezu is a little like Miki Shiba, most of what he knows is from legends and myths. Of course he knows must hold nuggets of truth and he’s been able to piece it together. Come on you know you love the cliff hangers.</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>	“...and that about sums everything up. Any questions?” This was all so difficult to take in. At first Emi figured this was some kind of plot but there was genuine pain in Izuku’s voice. A pain she knew all too well, She had lost her family to the demons and had so much piled up on her shoulders with being the Chosen Hero. She could never forgive Satan but Izuku wasn’t him at least not really.</p><p>	“I…  have…  one.” Chiho was crying and was struggling to speak. “Izu… Izuku, can I ask… why you sometimes come to work bruised and burned? It has something to do with what you did, doesn’t it?” Emi sat her hand atop the girl's hand she could feel her shaking.</p><p>	“That… Yes it does. You see before I learned I was quirkless I had a friend… no that doesn’t suit him no he was more of an acquaintance I doubt he ever saw me as a friend, His name is Katsuki Bakugou, he got his quirk first and it was amazing. He could use his sweat to make explosions in the palms of his hands, and when I learned I would never get my own he changed. He dropped his friendly attitude and became… well a bully. He would use me as a punching bag, he would use his quirk on me, and he was the one to…” He couldn’t finish but it’s obvious what that monster did. ‘That boy would make demons proud.’ Izuku’s body was heaving and he was crying. With a simple nod Chiho and her stood up and went over and hugged him.</p><p>	“It’s ok Chi/Emi and I are here for you.” Chiho and her told him. After a minute he calmed down and nodded.</p><p>	“Thank you… Sadao err Satan told me what happened between you two how can you stand to even be near me?” Izuku asked.</p><p>	“Because you aren’t him, that’s clear for anyone to see. I promise you this Izuku I will always be by your side to help keep you on the path of a hero.” the second part didn’t need to be spoken; he knew as much as she did. Izuku mouthed a silent thank you.  The air changed and his eyes became an orangish red. It was “him” who sat there now.</p><p>	“There’s one more thing we need to speak of in private. Izuku can’t hear what we are speaking of now and neither will he have this memory.” The calm serious tone of Satan’s voice spoke now.</p><p>	“And what do you wish to say Devil King?” She now radiated her heroic aura.</p><p>	“Before you say anything let me say thank you for helping him.” Chiho spoke up.</p><p>	“Ah Hero Emilia, do not worry i’m not foolish enough to try and apologize. I've done far too much to ever be forgiven. Man even now this boy’s heroic spirit comes out. We don’t have long.” Those words spoke of a finality. “I couldn’t let him die. He has something I haven't seen in a long time. Determination to bring about a better tomorrow. This may be the last time I can speak to you or anyone. As Izuku said our souls might eventually fuse. It’s begun. Do not give me that look Hero he’s far stronger than you think his soul has been drawing me in. The best I can do is leave him with a few traits that will help him and my memories.” He sat there letting us take in what he just said. ‘Good he’s done my job for me. But I’ll keep my promise. I’ll always be by his side. There’s always the chance Satan is lying and if he is then I swear he’s going to suffer as much as I did.’ </p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	It was quiet for some time after Sadao gave Izuku control again. ‘I’m sorry for dropping this all on you two so soon but I needed someone to know or it would have devoured me whole.’ Chi and Emi hadn’t moved from his side; they just sat there finishing their drinks. ‘This is so awkward. Please someone save me.’ The ringing of his cell was like a sign from heaven. He checked the caller ID and it was Miss Manager.</p><p>	“Sorry I have to take this, it’s from Miss Kisaki.” Chi nodded and let him up and he walked to a corner of the cafe and answered.</p><p>	“Hey Midoriya I’m sorry to bother you on your day off, you’re probably exhausted from that exam, we are a little under staffed. Do you think you could come in for an hour top to assist until Hikari comes in?” It was music to his ears. He agreed and said he’d be there soon.</p><p>	“I’m so sorry something happened at work and they need me to cover until the next scheduled employee comes in. Emi I hope you passed. It's been fun talking to you and I'd love to hang out sometime here’s my number. Chi-chan I’ll text you later and if something comes up and you can’t reply I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” He handed Emi his number and hugged them both one more time before running off. He heard Chiho say something about needing to talk to Emi as he left and got on his bike. “WE RIDE DULLAHAN! To work my mighty steed!” he booked it down the street passing a pink skinned girl.</p><p>(Short Mina POV)</p><p>	‘Well that was adorable he named his bike.’ Mina continued down the street but noticed her friend Chiho sitting at a cafe. ‘Oh that’s right she told me Izuku had asked her to meet him today. Was that him? Who’s that other girl shes’ talking to? I need answers.’ She opened the door and waved to Chiho.</p><p>“What’s up gi..” Chiho hadn’t seen her, she seemed preoccupied with the person besides her. ‘Ok nice and quiet, maybe if I can get close enough I might learn something.’ </p><p>	“You like him don’t you?” Chiho asked the red haired girl. ‘OH! A rival! Come on keep talking.’ Mina thought. </p><p>	“I don’t know it’s hard to say it’s just whenever I’m with him I feel like I can do anything and he’s the first one to make me feel…” </p><p>	“Safe I know I feel the same way. He’s so kind and gentle but there’s something else there almost like a…”</p><p>	“Determination to do what’s right!” The red haired girl looked familiar ‘OMG. Before the exam she was holding onto that horned boy. That must have been Izuku.’</p><p>	“If it’s you I’m fine if you want to ask him out.” Chiho said. </p><p>	“WAIT ONE MINUTE!” Mina couldn’t believe what she heard and had to speak up. “I’m not sure what you guys all talked about Chiho but are you really going to just give up?!” Chiho was shocked.</p><p>	“But they're going to be heroes, it’s only right…” The other girl interrupted Chiho by grabbing her hand. ‘Oh that’s interesting.’</p><p>	“You’ve known him longer though.” </p><p>This back and forth went on for a solid thirty minute each making points why the other should go for it. ‘All valid points but this has gone on too long.’ Mina slammed her hands on the table to get their attention.</p><p>“How about you two just gang up and ask him at the same time? He’ll obviously pick one of you. I've heard your stories Chi.” Mina pointed at her friend and then turned towards this Emi “I saw you two before the exam! You two were pretty lovey dovey.” Then Mina smiled. “I’m going to help you here’s what to do…”</p><p>(First day Izuku POV)</p><p>	Today was the day Izuku had actually made it.He stood in front of class 1-A’s door.  It had only taken a week for his letter to come and rather than open it there he called Emi and Chi so they could do it together. They had to do it at Emi’s apartment. If Alciel wasn’t too happy when he learned the hero was here and Izuku had befriended her he was shocked when he learned Izuku had told her and Chi-chan everything.</p><p>‘Flashback’ </p><p>	Alciel passed around the apartment after hearing everything that had happened that day. "My Liege! Are you certain it is wise to explain your situation not only to the Hero, Emilia, but also to Sasaki-chan as well? You also befriended Hero Emilia!  I thought that you had decreed that we were to try and avoid getting innocent humans involved in our affairs.”</p><p>	“That was in the beginning. Sadao told me to do so. It was a calculated risk Alciel, and it worked. Emi hasn’t barged in to attack us yet. Anyway she would have learned sooner or later she was at the hero course exam.” The argument would have gone on longer but the mail came and on top of everything was the letter from UA.</p><p>	“Great let me just call Emi and Chi to come over and…” Alciel coughed.</p><p>	“Sire it wouldn’t be wise to invite them here. Your mother may be doing better but having two girls over might not be the best. You know how she gets.”</p><p>‘Flashback end’</p><p>	Alciel was right after all mom would have stressed herself out over that plus the letter opening wasn’t the most stress free thing. Emi’s letter had included a projection of the number one hero. Lets just say it was a good thing each came with a written letter. Izuku’s was rather interesting as well.</p><p>‘Flashback’</p><p>	After Emi had smashed the projector with one of her heels Izuku was worried who would be on his. He placed his on the table and a projection of a white bear,dog, mouse thing appeared. </p><p>	“Am I a bear, a dog, or a mouse? I'm the principal! Don't worry Miss. Yusa, there's a letter included. How did I know she was there? Who knows. Well Mr. Midoriya you are quite the interesting case. Not once has a single hopeful been able to get all the other examinees to work together, with that by itself let me tell you welcome to your hero academia! You placed first in the exams. Let me tell you a secret, you're going to be giving a speech during the sports festival. This message will now self-destruct.”</p><p>‘Flashback end’</p><p>	Izuku took a deep breath and entered the room. A pair of red eyes glared at him as he walked in. ‘Of course he’s here. Emi will not be happy. I should wait out there and warn her.’ He was about to walk back out but the blue haired boy who was arguing with Bakugou stopped and walked towards him. ‘Ah great going to yell at me again?’ Izuku put on his MgRonalds smile.</p><p>	“It’s you, from the entrance exam! I must apologize you realized the truth of the hidden hero points. Let me introduce myself. I'm Tenya IIda from Soumei Private School! It’s an honor to meet you!” Tenya bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle. Izuku waved his hands in front of himself and spoke.</p><p>“You don’t need to bow. I had no Idea about the hidden point’s so please don’t be so formal. I’m Izuku Midoriya, now if you’ll excuse me I need to wait for a friend.” He turned to the door to see the brunette from the test and Emi walking through the door. ‘Oh Satan I’m too late. CODE RED!’ He stepped to the side to let them in while keeping himself close to Emi in case she noticed Bakugou.</p><p>“What are you doing Izuku?” Emi asked as he tried to block her view.</p><p>“Uh nothing. I like your hair, did you do something different?” He wasn’t lying; he had just hoped she wouldn’t see him. Emi’s face went red and she muttered something he couldn’t catch. Just like that Izuku thought he had succeeded but he let his guard down. Emi saw over his shoulder and her expression went from happy to furious.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!” She screamed at a confused but ticked off Katsuki.</p><p>“I’m here to be the next number one hero! I don’t give two shit’s about that loser's friends so don’t get in my way you red haired bitch!” It took everything Izuku and the brunette had to hold emi back.</p><p>“If you’re here to squabble like children then leave!” A yellow caterpillar man had said. Everyone quickly found their seats. “It took nine seconds for you all to get quiet and get to your seats. That won’t do. I’m Shota Aizawa, your home room teacher. Put on your gym clothes and meet me down on the field in 10 minutes. Don’t be late.” There was a short silence as Aizawa left then they all rushed to the locker rooms in a panic.</p><p>“Dang man what did you do to get a body like that.” A spiky red haired boy asked as Izuku was changing.</p><p>“Oh uh I cleaned a beach and made a work out schedule.” ‘Among some other things.’ Izuku thought. “If you want I can give you a copy later.”</p><p>“Man that would really heap thanks! The names Eijiro Kirishima. What’s yours?” The boy replied.</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya.”</p><p>“Alright it looks like that took 8 minutes you all need to work on that. Today we will be doing a quirk assessment. Most schools ‘don’t’ allow you to use them but in a hero school it’s different. Bakugou Katskui you had the most villain points, what was your farthest throw?”  </p><p>	“I don’t know 68 meter’s I believe.”</p><p>	“Good now throw this ball with your quirk just don’t leave the circle.” Aizawa tossed the ball to the explosive teen.</p><p>	“Alright...DIE!!” The explosion rockets the ball 705.2 meters. With that some of the others were thinking it would be fun and like that these tests got much harder.</p><p>	“Fun you say? Well whoever  places last will be expelled!” There were some cries of outrage but they were swiftly cut down. “Life’s not fair villains, natural disasters, abuse. None of those things are fair but we all have to live with them. Most of the tests weren’t too difficult. There was a 50 meter dash, a long jump repeated side steps, and a grip test. Izuku didn’t do too bad on them. Then came the ball throw.</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya you placed first in the exams so how about you show the class your power.” Aizawa tossed him the ball. Izuku stepped in the circle, took a deep breath and threw with all his might. “705.3 not bad but you’re holding back, do it again I want to see that power that stopped the zero pointer!” </p><p>“But sir I can’t.”<br/>	“Why can’t you?”</p><p>	“That part of my quirk is different. I’d rather not say how but there’s not enough of what I need to use it.”<br/>“Kid if you don’t use it i’m going to expel you right now. So what is it that you need?” Aizawa got close so Izuku didn’t have to tell everyone. “Negative emotions, despair. I seem to get a boost from them.” Aizawa’s eyes widened as well as a girl with purple hair.</p><p> “Well that’s tough. There should be some floating around here just use what you can alright.” Izuku nodded and concentrated, there it wasn’t near as thick as during the exam but there was a bit. He pulled it towards himself and felt his  muscles enlarge slightly. Aizawa took a step back and  Izuku threw the ball again. “900 meters that’s better.” The next one up was Emi. She channeled a small amount of her magic into the ball and got a respectable 450 meters. The rest of the tests didn’t take long, Aizawa had to tell Izuku and Emi to stop the long distance run as the others had dropped out. Izuku got tenth place and Emi got thirteenth place. The student who got last was an invisible student named Toru Hagakure.</p><p>“Alright  you all did well. That whole expelling the last student… was a lie. It was a logical deception to get all of you to try your hardest. Now go change and on your way out grab a syllabus from the classroom have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>(Chiho POV)</p><p>	She was waiting for Izuku and Emi by the front gate. They had agreed to go to her place after school since Izuku and her had a day off work. ‘God Mina, why did you have to come up with that plan? Calm down we aren’t doing it till Friday.’ She was lost in her own head and didn’t notice either of them standing besides her.</p><p>	“Earth to Chiho are you ready to go?” Emi poked her check making her jump.</p><p>	“Oh ah I must have been day dreaming. Yeah lets go I want to get away from here for now.” She wasn’t pleased about orientation.</p><p>	“Did something happen.” Izuku asked with concern. </p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get to my house later guys” It was a short train ride to her station. From there they chatted about how their days were. Chiho learned about the test and was happy her friends got such high spots and that no one was expelled. “That’s good you guys worked so hard to get in it would be a shame to get kicked out your first day.” She still wouldn’t tell them what happened. They finally reached her small home.</p><p>“It’s not much but make yourselves at home Chiho has told us so much about you two.” Chiho’s mother Riho Sasaki said as she opened the door for them. “Thank you so much for having us.” Both of her friends said in greeting. Chiho led her friend to her room so they could chat and just hang out.  “So what happened Chi?” Emi asked sitting to her left.</p><p>“Well while you guys had your test the rest of the school had orientation and they had the number one hero make a speech since he’s teaching her now.” Chiho explained.</p><p>“Yeah we kinda figured that when Emi got a projection of him in our acceptance letters.” Izuku pointed out.</p><p>“It’s not just that! He went on and on how everyone at the school was the future heroes and businessmen and women of the world. He had the gaul to say anyone could become a hero if they try hard enough.” There it was the hypocrisy of All Might saying something he didn’t believe.</p><p>“Don’t worry Chi we’ll show him what a real hero is. Isn’t that right. ummm … OK I have to know what are we going to call you now?!” Emi asked as the merging had finished in the weeks between the exam and their first day. Izuku just chuckled.</p><p>“Izuku or Midoriya are fine, they're the names everyone knows me by.” Izuku had wondered that but decided he would go by his birth name and would Use Maou as his hero name to honor the man who gave him his second chance as he explained it to them. Chiho was concerned they may not allow it since it had such a dark connotation.  Shortly after her mother dropped in with some tea and snacks and they decided to drop all the serious talk and just have fun the rest of the time. They learned that Chiho had a colorful cast of characters as classmates. Most wanted to get careers after UA but a few were still aiming to be heroes. Emi said the girls had found and plugged a hole in the wall of the girls locker room, she looked over to Izuku but he said if it went to boys they haven’t found it but then again they really didn’t have any perverets in class. Chiho and Emi both thought ‘If only you knew about Mina.’ She had spent a good two hours coming up with the perfect plan while spouting off innuendos left and right. Around 7pm as they were getting ready to leave a massive earthquake hit knocking a lot off the walls.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be ok? We could help clean up..” Izuku offered but Mr. and Mrs. Sasaki said it was no big deal. Just then Emi’s phone went off and her eyes widened. </p><p>“Guys the station was closed due to the earthquake. Izuku we’re stuck here till tomorrow.” Her voice was shaking. ‘Stuck with Izuku… overnight…’ The thought was too much for Chiho who promptly fainted. She vaguely heard her dad say they’d prepare the guest room for Izuku and Emi could sleep in her room with her.</p><p> </p><p>AN: Mina’s got a plan and in ermmm 1-2 chapters you’ll see what it is, just depends on if I want to go into detail of the other fights during the battle training. Emi sees the fact that Izuku gained control as like Satan has died but she says she plans to stay by Izuku to make sure he doesn’t become a villain, she knows how tricky demons can be and doesn't trust the fact that he could have whole conversations without Izuku’s knowledge. Bakugou didn’t snap at Izuku because Sadao had some educational time with him. He dislikes Izuku but I don’t think he’ll always be an… hmmm how to say it nicely. A major jerk. The grape boy is in I-B and really won’t get any page time. Ok this is getting insane i keep typing more and more each time lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: So some things from both My hero and Part Timer will be different And this chapter will have the first difference. Honestly I’ve seen too many fanfics stick to the events that happened in the original story and I want to shake it up a bit. I can’t wait to get to Alas=Remus. Emi’s father issues aren't scrapped. I've just pushed it back to a different point.<br/>

</p>
<p>Chapter 6</p><p>(Chiho POV next morning)</p><p>	Chi woke up wondering if it was all a dream ‘there’s no way an earthquake closed the station and made Emi and Izuku stay over.’ that’s what she was thinking until she looked over to see Emi sleeping in some of her pj’s. ‘OK IT WAS NOT A DREAM! Wait, that mean’s Izu was in her house and would see what she looked like when she woke up!’ </p><p>“Emi wake up!” Chi started shaking her friend “Nagh five more minutes..” Emi just pushed her hand away going back to sleep. Chi shook her again with more force causing Emi to jump out of bed.</p><p>“What… wait why are you in my room Chi?” It took a second but realization dawned on Emi’s face. “Oh yeah the earthquake.” There was a rap on her door.</p><p>“Chi, Emi are you up? You should get ready for school. Your mom made breakfast so come on down when you’re ready.” Izuku’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. There wouldn’t be enough time for multiple baths so the girls looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>“This stays between us.” “Deal.”</p><p>(Emi POV second day)</p><p>	The bath was well for the better words quilt revealing. She knew Chi was bigger but that was just unfair! She then remembered what yesterday was like. “God I hope we have some normal classes today.” She mumbled to herself.</p><p>	“Did you say something?” Her friends asked.</p><p>	“Just wondering what today’s classes will be like.” She responded. They reached 1-A’s door and parted ways with Chi who simply flashed her four fingers. She knew what that meant and gave a quick thumbs up. She noticed the devilish pink skinned Mina smirking and just sighed. For the first half of the day classes were normal. Hero law, english, math, and history. They then went to lunch. The one thing she heard about UA that made her excited was the fact that the school supposedly had the best lunches. She got her curry and looked around and found Izuku with Chi.</p><p>	“Hey guys. How were your morning classes Chi?” She asked as she sat down. The curry smelt great and she couldn’t wait to try it.</p><p>	“Not bad. It was similar to your guys’ classes but instead of hero law we had biology with  Snipe odd as it sounds.” Chiho said while she ate some of her miso soup. They were chatting about how difficult some of the classes were when they were interrupted by Ochaco Uraraka. </p><p>“Mind if i sit here?” Uraraka asked. </p><p>“Go right ahead.” All of them replied.</p><p>“Thanks. Oh I’m Ochaco Uraraka. Nice to meet you.”  Uraraka introduced herself to Chiho and Izuku.</p><p>“I’m Chiho Sasaki but my friends just call me Chi or Chi-chan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Chi greeted the newcomer.</p><p>“Hey I’m Izuku Midoriya but I guess you already knew that hahaha.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Kinda hard to forget how Aizawa sensei threatened to expel you if you didn’t throw the ball again.”  Uraraka shivered, probably remembering that stressful test. Uraraka was staring at Izuku.</p><p>“You know Midoriya-san your quik doesn't make sense.” She finally said.</p><p>“Oh uh why is that.” Izuku asked a little nervously.</p><p>“”Well it’s just a simple strength enhancer right?” Izuku nodded. “So why did you bulk up in the entrance exam, and being able to stop a zero pointer seems like it wouldn’t be possible for someone with a simple strength enhancer.” Urara was getting dangerously close to the truth. ‘Please have a good lie Izu.’ Emi prayed.</p><p>“Well… the thing is I just got my quirk about 10 months or so back. I was a late bloomer so maybe there’s some aspects I’ve yet to figure out.” It wasn’t a straight out lie.</p><p>“Oh that makes sense. So for 15 years you thought you were quirkless? That must have sucked.” Chi flinched at that and Izuku’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” His normal jovial tone was gone.</p><p>“Well...quirkless people aren’t treated the best and they make up a high percentage of suicides nowadays.” Uraraka had no idea she had headed straight into a minefield. There was a silence before Izuku replied.</p><p>“It did. I can’t stand those who think quirkless people are worthless and I hate liars. Sorry if I’m coming off bad I’ve just had a few bad experiences.” For the rest of the lunch, none of them talked and it was awkward to say the least. On their way back Uraraka walked beside Emi.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” She asked with concern.</p><p>“Not quite. Chi and him just had hard childhoods…” ‘Crap’ Emi wanted to slap herself for letting that slip.</p><p>“Sasaki-san what does she have to do with Izuku being a late bloomer? It’s not like she’s...Oh.” Uraraka put two and two together.</p><p>“Just keep that quiet please, it’s Chi’s secret to tell.” Uraraka nodded. </p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>After that rather eventful lunch They finally made it back to their class room. Izuku stopped before he entered and turned to see Chi just standing there. ‘I know it’s still affecting you.’ He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.</p><p>“I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere again chi. So how about you give me a smile.” He smiled as an example. She Smiled in return.</p><p>“I know but knowing what happened doesn’t make it easy what… what if you relapse?” There was a fear in her eyes. He brought her in for a hug.</p><p>“I have you and Emi know. I promise you I’ll never leave you two alone again as long as I live.” After a few seconds he released the hug and Chi jumped back.</p><p>“Than….than...I’ve got...got to get to class!” Chi ran full sprint down the hall. ‘What was that about?’ He shrugged and turned to find Emi standing at the door.</p><p>“You did good. It’s still hard for her, you know?” She pointed out. ‘Of course it is. Even I wake up some days thinking this is all some sick twisted fantasy my dying mind is making up.’ </p><p>“I meant everything I said you know?” He said nonchalantly while walking past her. He didn’t see her face take the same shade as her hair. The bell rang shortly after and they found their seats to only sit there waiting. The class was supposed to be Hero 101 but the teacher hadn’t shown up yet. ‘It’s most likely him there’s no way they’d have him present acceptance letters if he wasn’t going to be teaching.’ Izuku thought. The class was getting antsy and they started talking amongst themselves. “Maybe it’s Aizawa-sensei.” “No I bet it’s Snipe.” “No way it’s totally Midnight.” This was going one when the doors flung open and confirmed Izuku’s suspension.</p><p> “I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” All Might lept into class leaving the whole class in a state of fanboyism. “Look it’s his silver age costume!” “It’s so stylish it’s giving me goosebumps!” “All Mights really our teacher? AMAZING!” “So Manly.”</p><p>“THIS CLASS IS ABOUT BUILDING YOUR FONDATIONS AS A HERO AND WHAT BETTER WAY THEN WITH A BATTLE TRAIL!” The class was shocked and excited in equal measures over this. All Might then pressed a button that caused twenty cases to come from the wall. “TO GO WITH YOUR FIRST BATTLE WE HAVE PREPARED THE GEAR WE HAD YOU SEND IN REQUESTS FOR! THEY HAVE BEEN DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR YOUR QUIRKS. NOW YOUNG HEROES GO GET CHANGED AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!” With that he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>All of the class quickly rushed to their cases and vanished. Emi found her case at the end marked with her seat number twenty. She knew what this was; it was a more maneuverable version of her old armor with kevlar undercoating  but in a sliver with gold trim pattern. It didn’t take her long; she had plenty of practice dining armor during the war. She was surprised to see one of the girls costumes. She believed her name was Momo Yaoyorozu.</p><p>“It’s for my quirk. I need skin showing to beagle to create things or it will rip my clothes. I made sure to follow the regulations on costumes that show skin.” The tall black hair girl had said. ‘One blow after another Emi. Just hang in there, you have your own type of beauty.’ She thought to herself. After checking to make sure everything was there she nodded and made her way to the training ground. There everyone stood in their costumes. She noticed Izuku on the edge of the group and her eyes widened. The metal shin guards the regal clothes he looked exactly like Satan the last time they fought minus the cape, capes were a bad idea in this world; she thought of an article about a hero nearly hanging himself with his cape when it got stuck in an elevator.</p><p>“lOOKS LIKE YOU’VE ALL MADE IT THAT’S GREAT.!” All Might started “Sir this is the field where the practicals took place are we training here?” Iida asked, interrupting him. “GOOD EYE YOUNG TENYA. BUT NO ALL WE ARE USING TODAY IS THESES BUILDINGS OVER HERE. TODAY WILL BE INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING!!” All Might explained.</p><p>“AND WITHOUT FURTHER DELAYS LET ME EXPLAIN THE SCENARIO! ACHEM THE VILLAINS HAVE CAPTURED A NUCLEAR WEAPON AND IT IS THE HEROES JOB TO EITHER CAPTURE THE VILLAINS WITH THIS CAPTURE TAPE JUST WRAP AROUND A LIMB AND THEY ARE CAPTURED OR CAPTURE THE WEAPON. IT IS THE VILLAINS JOB TO CAPTURE THE HEROES OR RUN OUT THE CLOCK TO ACHIEVE VICTORY! YOU WILL BE IN TEAMS OF TWO AND TO DETERMINE TEAMS I SHALL DRAW LOTS!!’  He proclaimed pulling a box out of nowhere.</p><p>“Lots but why?” Iida questioned.</p><p>“Simple. When you are out on a job you will not have the luxury of pickling your partner.” Izuku explained.</p><p>“CORRECT YOUNG MIDORIYA. NOW HERE ARE THE TEAMS!”</p><p>Team A Izuku Midoriya &amp; Emi Yusa<br/>
Team B Shoto Todoroki &amp; Mezo Shoji<br/>
Team C Denki Kaminari &amp; Momo Yaoyorozu<br/>
Team D Katsuki Bakugo &amp; Tenya Iida<br/>
Team E Yuga Aoyama &amp; Mina Ashido<br/>
Team F Rikido Sato &amp; Koji Koda<br/>
Team G Uraraka Ochaco &amp; Kyoka Jiro<br/>
Team H Fumikage Tokoyami &amp; Tsuyu Asui<br/>
Team I Mashirao Ojiro &amp; Toru Hagakure<br/>
Team J Eijiro Kirishima &amp; Hanta Sero </p><p>	“FOR THE FIRST MATCH THE VILLAINS WILL BE TEAM A VS THE HEROES TEAM G! ALRIGHT VILLAINS YOU WILL HAVE A FIVE MINUTE HEAD START TO HIDE THE WEAPON AND PLACE ANY TRAPS. HEROES YOU WILL HAVE THAT TIME TO PLAN AND ONCE IT’S OVER YOU WILL HAVE TEN MINUTES TO COMPLETE YOUR ASSIGNMENT! aLRIGHT EVERYONE ELSE WITH ME TO THE VIEWING ROOM.” All might lead the rest of the class off.</p><p>	“Ok Izuku what’s the plan?” Emi asked, looking at the map in his hands.</p><p>	“We will place the weapon here in the far corner of the fourth floor and from there we will deprive them of sight.” Izuku explained, scooping up some pebbles. Emi asked how exactly and quickly smiled when he explained, in doing so they would effectively blind one of their opponents and if they dealt with Jiro early it would be an easy win.</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	The weapon was set, all that Izuku had to do was knock out the lights of the third  and fourth floors so at a fast jog he went and destroyed each bulb with the pebbles he collected earlier and barely made it back to the bomb before the hero's buzzer went off. It was decided that Emi would play offensive while he played defensive so she stayed on the second floor.</p><p>	“Any sign of them yet?” he asked over the communicators they were given.</p><p>	“Not yet. I’m guessing Jiro is using her quirk to determine where the weapon is so or then likely they will split up.” Emi explained. Izuku sat patiently waiting on any type of signal. Within two minutes he got one.</p><p>	“HERO MEMBER KYOKA JIRO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!” Izuku was ecstatic that emi had taken her out so quickly.</p><p>	“VILLAIN EMI YUSA HAS BEEN CAPTURED!” Izuku wasn't pleased by that. ‘They must have teamed up on Emi to get her out of the way...Too bad they went after the wrong one. Well Uraraka how will you handle the Devil King’</p><p>(Short Uraraka POV)</p><p>	‘Jeez it’s so dark I can’t see my own hands.’ She thought blindly, stumbling her way through the third floor. In this darkness even the slightest sound was amplified. ‘Remember do not get afraid. If what Jiro said about Izuku’s quirk was true getting afraid would play right into his hands.’ To think someone could use anothers negative emotions to flue his own quirk. “I am not afraid, I am not afraid…” She kept repeating that to herself. </p><p>	“Oh but you should be.” That sounded like it came from right behind her; she swung around and tried to strike her opponent only to meet empty air.</p><p>	“Where are you swinging? I'm over here.” This time it was from the side she was originally facing. She swung back around only to get grabbed. “Tsk Tsk Tsk. Too bad hero but today is not your day.” With that she felt the tape wrap around her arm and the Buzzer sounded.</p><p>	“VILLAIN TEAM WINS!”</p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>	She was still sore about being caught off guard by uraraka. Emi was certain Uraraka would have gone straight towards Izuku so when she felt the capture tape wrap around her leg she had no counter. Izuku had won MVP of their match for the lights strategy. The other matches went by quick. The only one of note to Emi was Team B vs Team I where the boy with white and red hair simply froze the whole building and walked right up to the bomb and touched it to win followed quickly by melting the ice just as fast. The end of the day came and she was finally able to get out of her costume. They were allowed to keep them in their lockers unless they needed to be updated so she simply stored it in the case and left it in there. She didn’t have any plans since Izuku and Chi had work tonight.</p><p>	“Yo Yusa-san wait up!” That voice oh no. ‘Oh lord above what did I do to get such a punishment.’ She turned to see the Pink skinned demon herself Mina Ashido. “I want to go over the plan with you one more time.” That smile was pure chaos.</p><p>(Izuku POV third day)</p><p>	 Last night wasn’t so bad he had gotten a raise finally. Of course he thought he was getting fired since Miss Kisaki didn’t tell him anything before.<br/>
(Flashback)<br/>
“Hello Welcome to MgRonalds, how may I take your order today?” The classic greeting was the simplest.</p><p>	“Does any of your food have Shrimp in it? My son is allergic so I’d like to know.” The woman had asked.</p><p>	“By law we are required to inform you of any shrimp based products on the menu. Here take a look.” I pointed to the menu in front of her.</p><p>“Ok I see. I’ll take two number nines and a kid meal to go.” “That will be 2000 yen. Thank you here’s your number please step to the side.</p><p>“Midoriya once you're done with that order please meet me in my office.” Miss Kisaki ordered. So he quickly finished that order and found himself sitting in her office. ‘Am I getting let go now that I’m in UA? Mom works from home but even with dad’s money things might get tight again.’</p><p>“Relax, it's nothing bad. I just got off the phone with corporate. They’re impressed by your dedication to working here while still being in one of the top schools in Japan and they wish to give you a raise for that. Congratulations starting next paycheck you will be making 100 yen more an hour.”<br/>
(Flashback end)</p><p>Izuku found the gates of UA flooded with the press. ‘Ah great. I bet they’re here because of All Might.’ He stood further away so he could wait for his friends without being pestered. They seemed to stop every student going in, some seemed to get a free pass through while others were interrogated like Iida. He heard familiar voices and felt his annoyance with the press vanish as he turned to see Chi and a rather downtrodden Emi make their way to him.</p><p>“What’s up Emi? Stay up too late studying?” He guessed.</p><p>“Nope seems Mina got ahold of her after school yesterday.” Chi responded causing him to flinch. He had heard stories of Mina from Chi.</p><p>“It couldn’t be that bad, could it?” He asked, only to receive a defeated sigh from Emi. “Ouch, well at least it’s over. Whe have bigger problems though.” He said pointing to the press. The girls frowned seeing the large gathering.</p><p>“Really do they have nothing better to do than pester a bunch of students?” Emi asked, shaking her head. “They’re press Emi. I'm sure they don’t care as long as they get their story.” Izuku rebuked.</p><p>“I’ve noticed something though they only stop a few students.” Izuku grinned before continuing. “Now class what does that tell you?” The two thought for a second and came to the same conclusion.</p><p>“They are only stopping certain classes!’ They answered.</p><p>“Correct. I saw them stop Tenya, Emi. That means they are looking for hero student’s and why is that?” He wanted them to come to the answer on their own.</p><p>“All Might. They are here because he’s a teacher and it’s obvious he’d be teaching heroes.” Emi said.</p><p>“100 points Ms. Yusa. If you keep this up you may get a reward. Ms. Sasaki can you tell me what we should do?” He was having fun with this now so he decided to tease them a bit.</p><p>“Hmm. I’ll be fine since I’m in  general education. You two could try to pass off as my classmates, but if that doesn’t work you could say he taught the other class yesterday so you can’t make a sound decision on his teaching style yet.” Not only had Chi come up with a simple solution she had a backup plan as well.</p><p>“Well let’s go and test out your plan shall we. Please lead the way Chi.” He gave an exaggerated bow. Chi giggled and they found themselves quickly escaping the presses grasp. Aizawa-Sensei had come to tell them to stop pestering his students and Izuku couldn’t help but shoot a reporter a devilish smirk before going into the school.</p><p>“Alright class we have something important to do today.” Aizawa paused as the class moaned about more tests. “You will be choosing class representatives. I don’t care how just don’t disturb my sleep.” He crawled into his yellow sleeping bag and zipped it up. The class was in a tizzy everyone wanted to be chosen and it looked like no decision would be made. </p><p>“We should be taking this more seriously. We must take the democratic route and vote for who will lead us.” Iida said, chopping his hands . There was some debate over that.</p><p>“Makes sense whoever gets the most votes is obviously the best choice.” Tsyu rescinded. Over the next few minutes votes were made then tallied. </p><p>“We are done!” The votes were tallied on the board and it had come out to 3 votes for Izuku and 2 for Momo and Iida.</p><p>“Uh guys I can't take this position. I have a part time job after school to help my mom.” Izuku had said when Aizawa called him up. After a small discussion over it they finally decided Momo would be the rep and Iida the vice rep. As classes rolled on Izuku’s thoughts were brought back to the press who were still outside the gate. Lunch finally rolled around and he sat with his normal group plus Uraraka who seemed to be friends with Emi. They were chatting about today’s classes and who got chosen as reps.</p><p>“I didn’t know UA allowed students to have jobs.” Uraraka had said when that came up.</p><p>“Normally they don’t but I was able to convince the principal to allow me to keep mine until I had actual hero work to do because of my moms health.” It wasn’t too hard in fact Izuku thought it was too easy to convince Nezu. Uraraka was going to respond until the alarms went off. It had turned out said alarms were set off if an intruder had passed the gate. All the students were in a panic. “I’m too young to die!” “I want my mommy!” “Out of the way!” The surge of students had knocked Izuku and Emi towards the  windows where they saw It was just the press and the teachers had it under control. Izuku opened himself to the fear and despair in the room and grew in size ripping his jacket, and with a sharp intake of breath spoke.</p><p>“IT’S JUST THE PRESS! WE ARE MEANT TO BE THE HEROES OF TOMORROW, ACT LIKE IT!” His voice was harsh yet commanding.</p><p>(Aizawa POV) </p><p>	“Bye bye bad press!” Present Mic had said as they finally left the school. Aizawa was more concerned about the gate somehow someone or something had made it fall to pieces. He was looking at the remains and all he could think was…</p><p>	“This wasn’t the press, someone just used them as cover.” the voice of Nezu said from his scarf as the Principal revealed himself.</p><p>	“So what do we do?”</p><p>AN: I let fate decide the pairing as all the choices tied and let me tell you fate can be cruel. I hate the English language sometimes. I took too long thinking that's not how you spell bow. Son of a gun each chapter is just getting longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Well it’s here…the chapter where the pairing is revealed. This is the first time I’m writing a relationship like this so… yeah. Last time on Dragon…. My Hero is a Part Timer Emi learned sometime life just aint fair. Izuku got to act like a villain then got a raise and finally played teacher.  Chi learned Snipe teaches Biology who knew. And finally Aizawa has discovered a mystery. So without further adieu let’s get on into it. I doubt this will be as long as the last chapter but who knows I type the ones before doing the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>(Izuku POV FOURTH DAY)</p>
<p>	“Alright class I have one announcement. Due to yesterday's incident messing with the schedule a class you were going to have today has been moved to monday and replaced by a lecture on how to handle the press.” Aizawa droned on uninterestedly. ‘I wonder if she’s doing anything this weekend? I know me and Chi don’t work on saturday.’ Izuku idly thought, finding his eyes drawn towards Emi. The rest of the day dragged on and he found himself wishing for something like another battle trail. Finally lunch came and he made his way to their normal table finding Chi was already sitting there.</p>
<p>	“Hey Chi. Did they let you out early or something?” Izuku asked his friend.</p>
<p>	“Nope I was just hungry today...” Chi seemed to trail off for a second and Emi sat next to Izuku. “So uh Izu do you have any planes this saturday?” The question threw him off.</p>
<p>	“Uh no I don’t. It’s rare we get a weekend day off so I figured I’d just study and do some light exercises. Why do you have any plans Chi?” Unknowest to Izuku, Emi gave a slight nod.</p>
<p>	“Actually Emi and I found this nice little cafe and were wondering if you wanted to go with us. Say around noon?” She suggested.</p>
<p>	“Sure it’s a date.” Izuku finally had something to look forward to.</p>
<p>(Emi POV Saturday morning Chi’s house)</p>
<p>	The plan was in motion. Chi and her had agreed to meet up at Chi’s place to discuss what they would do. Emi had bought a light yellow blouse with white pants that stopped above her ankles and a pair of flat heels. Chi had chosen an off the shoulder green top with a blue skirt and light brown boots.</p>
<p>	“So no hard feelings should he choose one of us?” Emi asked as Chi helped with her braid. </p>
<p>	“That’s what we agreed on.” Chi confirmed finishing up. “I do have a question though.”</p>
<p>	“Oh what is it?” Emi asked. ‘Did we miss something?’</p>
<p>	“What if he says he can’t decide? You know him, he has trouble picking things.” Chi stated. </p>
<p>	“I… I don’t know. Any ideas?” Chi did have a point.</p>
<p>	“Well…” Chi’s cheeks were bright red.</p>
<p>	“Well what Chi?” Emi waited for a reply but Chi just leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Emi’s eyes shot open. “Are you serious?!” Such a thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Chi nodded.</p>
<p>	“Well I’m not against that. But there would have to be rules. No one person gets preferential treatment you know.” Emi thought about it more. She did like Chi and Izuku, but how would Izuku react to that if they brought it up? “Izuku would have to agree as well you know?”</p>
<p>	“Of course.” Chi agreed. Today would be interesting.</p>
<p>	“Did you hear that?” Chi looked around confused.</p>
<p>(Izuku POV)</p>
<p>	“Ashiya! Where’s my belt?!” Izuku was panicking. He had told the girls it was a date and wanted to look presentable. Poor Alciel was the only one he could vent at. </p>
<p>“Third drawer on the left, sire. It’s not wise to get this worked up over a simple outing.” Alciel responded with a bit of wisdom.</p>
<p>“I know but I’m kinda freaking out here.” Izuku looked and found the belt. “It’s Chi and Emi, Ashiya! I said it was a date. What if they took it seriously? I can’t dress like a bum! I’m not Aizawa.”</p>
<p>“Take a breath Sire I’m sure Ms. Sasaki will like whatever you wear.” Alciel replied.</p>
<p>“But what about Emi?!” Izuku asked. ‘Wait when did I start thinking about Emi like that… OH NO! Do I also have a crush on her as well?!’</p>
<p>“What about the Hero? I thought it was Ms Sasaki you were trying to impress.” Alciel had a curious look.</p>
<p>“God damnit. I’m a dirtbag.” Izuku collapsed onto his bed.</p>
<p>“Sire you are no such thing now tell me what’s wrong and maybe I can help.” Alciel was in a panic now.</p>
<p>“I think I have feelings for Emi as well. What am I going to do?” Izuku asked.</p>
<p>“You have feelings for the Hero?!” Alciel took that as the issue, not the fact Izuku liked two people.</p>
<p>“Yes, what do I do? I don’t want to hurt Emi’s feelings but I can’t stand to hurt Chi either.” Izuku looked at his ally for help.</p>
<p>“Well scratching the fact that she’s The Hero our enemy! It’s not uncommon for the Devil king to have multiple brides. In fact the one before your highness had three brides. But now let’s talk about the bigger issue....” Izuku interrupted Alciel by jumping up. “Thanks Ashiya but I’ve got to go see ya!” Izuku ran from his room.</p>
<p>“Bye mom I’ll be back later!” Izuku hugged his mom.</p>
<p>“Have fun and breathe dear, the girls are going to find you handsome. Just don’t go giving me grandbabies yet.” Inko teased her son. “Mom!!”</p>
<p>(Chi POV Cafe)</p>
<p>Emi hadn’t heard it but some voice said “He will strike in a few days, stay close to Izuku.” They had chalked it up to nervousness. Emi and her were waiting by the front door when Izuku finally made it. Chi had to admit to herself that he looked nice. </p>
<p>“Hey you two I hope you weren’t waiting long.” He greeted them with a grin.</p>
<p>“No we just got here a few minutes ago right Chi?” Emi blatantly lied they were walking around for over half an hour but Chi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Well Izuku lets go get a booth. I heard some good things about this place from my classmates so let’s go.” Chi took his hand and brought him inside. As the plan stated they let Izuku sit down first then Emi sat next to him and Chi across from him.</p>
<p>	“I think I’ll have the beef ramen today.” Chi said as she read the menu. Izuku ended up getting Shrimp Udon and Emi got Pork Katsu Curry. While they waited they had some idle chit chat. Turns out due to the press break in every class went though that stupid press lecture. </p>
<p>	“How’s your mom doing these days Izuku?” Chi asked knowing he started working at MgRonalds to support her.</p>
<p>	“She’s doing a lot better. The doctors say she might actually be able to go back to work sometime next year.” Izuku had smiled talking about it. ‘He sure does love his mom.’ Chi thought that was adorable. </p>
<p>	“So Emi. Can you tell me a bit about your home before the war?” Izuku asked the girl besides him. </p>
<p>	“It was beautiful with large golden wheat fields and elegantly crafted buildings. I would help my father in the wheat fields early in the morning and then play with the other children when my chores were done. I hope They have been able to rebuild.” Emi had a far off look in her eyes. Izuku placed his hand over hers.</p>
<p>	“It sounds beautiful. I’m sorry it was destroyed, I know it doesn’t mean much but if we ever find a way to go back I’d love to go see it.” Izuku said comforting her.</p>
<p>	“I’m ok. It’s not your fault it was burned ‘he’ only ordered me found. I already dealt with the bastard who did it.” Emi’s eyes hardened as she remembered that day. “So Chi I heard you joined the archery club?” Emi changed the subject.</p>
<p>	“Yeah I did. It’s mostly just general education students as the hero course students  are busty with either training and work studies.” Chi explained. She excitedly told them a story of some strange pink haired girl with gold eyes who had tried out but quickly grew bored as she kept hitting it dead center everytime and started tinkering with gadgets in the corner and nearly blew up the club room until a teacher with a large yellow helmet came in and apologized saying he had hoped an activity would prevent such things from occurring around her. She’s still technically a part of the club so she might return one day.  </p>
<p>	“You guys should probably make sure she doesn’t bring tools with her next time.” Emi offered.</p>
<p>	“Sounds like Power Loader. She’s probably a support course student.” Izuku had pointed out. Their meal had come so the conversation slowed. After the meal they sat at the table with drinks waiting for desert. Chi looked to Emi who nodded. It was now or never. Emi placed her hands on Izukus right hand while Chi did the same to his left. Izuku on his end was thoroughly confused.</p>
<p>“Uh care to explain why you got my hands?” He nervously chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s simple Izu.” “Yup it’s so we can tell you something.” Both of them responded.</p>
<p>“Izuku since the day we met you’ve always been there for me.”<br/> “Like when you saved me from falling or convinced me to help Uraraka.”   <br/>“Or when you took the blame for mixing orders when I was the one who did it.”<br/>“Whenever I’m with you I feel safe but I also feel like I could take on the whole world.” Izuku was watching both of the girls now. <br/>“What I’m trying to say is I like you more than a friend.” Izuku’s face flushed red.<br/>“Will you go out with me!” Both of the girls said.</p>
<p>(Izuku POV)</p>
<p>	‘WAIT WHAT?! This has to be some dream there’s no way this just happened! Let me just…oh right they grabbed my hands.’ Izuku was mentally freaking out as both of the girls he liked just confessed to him. ‘What do I do? I like both of them but I can’t assume they’d be ok with that. God this is much harder than choosing a lunch item.’ He looked at both of them waiting for an answer and mentally sighed. ‘Well what’s one more step into a demon life.’</p>
<p>	“*gulp* Well This is unexpected.” He tried to add a little humor into the situation, it did not work. “Alright then let me ask you both something. Emi are you fine dating… Well a demon like me doesn’t it like go against some teaching of the church? Chi You know my life will only be getting more dangerous. Are you alright with that?” He asked them.</p>
<p>	“You’re not a demon Izuku. Yes you have the body of one but it’s in here that proves you aren’t like them. If the church has a problem with it then I’ve got a problem with the church.” Emi answered, placing her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>	“I’ve known you for a long time Izu. You help people. Yes it’s dangerous and yes sometimes I might fear for your life but I know you’ll always find your way back to me and I’d be a pretty awful person if I made you decide between me and being a hero, so yes I’m prepared for it.” Chi spoke from her heart.</p>
<p>	“Alright. Well I’m fully prepared to be slapped for what I’m about to say so here goes nothing. Chi I care a lot about you. You always believed in me even when I didn’t, there’s no way someone as wonderful as you should ever date me but if you’d have me I’d love it go out with you.” He felt Emi starting to let go so he grabbed her hand instead. “Emi even though we just met not long ago I feel like there’s something more. You are the stone that always keeps me balanced. There’s no one I’d rather fight beside. But recently I’ve noticed you more as a woman, you are kind, wise, and so accepting. Your hair is like the flames of a settling sun, your eyes are the soft green of a spring day, and your laugh sends butterflies in my stomach. I would also love to go out with you.” He had prepared for the screams and the slapping. He was not prepared for both of them to lean over and kiss each of his checks. </p>
<p>	“We kinda figured you wouldn’t be able to decide so we spoke about this possibility and agreed we would be willing to try it. Of course we have to set some ground work now. Each of us have to put in the effort for this to work. We’ll have to be open with each other so no secrets. No one person is the best girl. Got it Izu? Chi and I will work out a schedule for dates and such. And most of all some people are going to find this weird. So no breaking up with one of us to spare them from ridicule understood?” Emi laid out as she grabbed Chi’s hand.</p>
<p>	“Well I’ll be honest I did not expect this. Do you maybe want to go walk around for a bit after this?” Izuku asked his girlfriend(s)? Yes his girlfriends.</p>
<p>	“I have today off from the convenience store so sure. What about you chi?” Emi replied then looked over to Chiho.</p>
<p>	“Of course I’d love to!” Chi squeaked out. They all chuckled at that.</p>
<p>(Dark Bar ??? POV)</p>
<p>	“So I see you’ve been using these earthquakes to cause chaos am I right?” A greyish blue haired young man said.</p>
<p>	“Correct I’m looking for someone and my… quirk feeds off of negative emotions to gain power so what better way than to cause a little chaos to feed on the people’s despair?” The purple haired teen replied. The young man smiled.</p>
<p>	“Ah that’s quite an interesting quirk. Tell me how strong do you think the public's despair be if we I don’t know. Offed the number one hero?”</p>
<p>AN: Yes it’s Izu x Chi x Emi. I’ve legit had to read up on these types of relationships because I didn’t just want the cliché harem aspect. They are all involved in it. I’ve seen stories say oh it’s a more normal thing since quirks are a thing. Well let’s say it was more normal there’d still be people who would be like “eww gross” when learning of it. Oh yeah, the next arc is right around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Well sorry for the delay I was Quartining my whole family got the virus except me so I didn’t have access to my computer. If you saw I recently posted a new chapter of Iron Innovator, I want to do a chapter of that, then this, and then that so I don’t burn out on either. This chapter was hard. I've been thinking how much will stay the same, what will be different and how will they react to events to transpire in the USJ. Ugh USJ and sports festivals are my least favorite thing to write about. Mainly because they happen right at the beginning and are so overdone. Some people have them last like 5 chapters each; it's insane and not needed. So let me apologize in advance if this isn’t as detailed. HMMMMMM got an Idea. I’ll shoot it past you guys at the end.</p><p>CHAPTER 8</p><p> (Monday Izuku POV)</p><p>	The weekend was great. He had two beautiful girlfriends and he wasn’t fired for dating a coworker. Though Miss Manager did warn them no pda while on the clock and also said “French Fry oil burns so no having “fun” in the kitchen.” He shuddered at that threat. None of them were ready for that step but her eyes said no arguing so they had just agreed and went on with their day. Izuku had to deal with random men asking for Chi’s number but that wasn’t new. He had reached the classroom and he sighed. ‘Ok another day has come, no need to be jealous, Chi choose me.’ He opened the door and saw his significant other Emi smile as he sat down. </p><p>	“Ok sit down and shut up today we are taking a little trip. There will be three teachers participating me, All Might, and the creator of the place. So get ready the USJ awaits you.” Their homeroom teacher said in his normal monotone voice. The class was a buzz.</p><p>	“USJ? We’re going to Universal studios Japan?!” Kaminari shouted.</p><p>	“No. We are going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. There you will learn how to rescue civilians.” Aizawa stated. This caused the electric teen to deflate and the more sensible members of class nodded. They all got their costumes on and made their way to the bus.</p><p>	“Alright everyone please enter the bus in an organized manner. No shoving!” Our robotics vice rep Iida was saying as we entered the bus. Izuku had been lucky to get the seat by Emi.</p><p>	“Couldn’t go one day without ne huh~” Emi teased. ‘Two can play this game little hero.’ He thought with a smirk.</p><p>	“True. But when you're dating one of the most beautiful girls in UA, going one day is hard. But you aren’t half bad looking either my dear.”  He teased and kissed her hand. Her face lit up and she pulled her hand away. Then they heard a whistle and looked over to see Mina giving them the look.</p><p>	“Guess the plan worked out eh Emi. Shame about Chiho though. Oh well after a few weeks I’ll help her find someone.” Mina said, teasing Emi.</p><p>	“That won’t be necessary Mina.” A voice from behind them said. All three turned to see Chiho, a purple haired boy and two other general ed students. A dark haired boy who seemed shy and ‘WTF!?Is that Tin Tin?’ Izuku thought. Mina was confused and looked at Emi than Chiho.</p><p>	“Chi what are you doing here?” both Izuku and Emi asked. Chiho chuckled and the other gen students sighed.</p><p>	“As extra credit the school asked a few of us general education students to fill the roles of trapped citizens.” The Purple haired boy sighed. Chiho nodded. Izuku noticed Mina’s head snapping back and furth before resting on him and felt dread as she smiled. ‘Oh that’s not good.’ He started tapping Emi’s shoulder. She turned to see what Izuku saw.</p><p>	“That’s not good. Izu we have just seconds before sh…” Unfortunately Emi was interrupted.</p><p>	“BOTH OF THEM?! DAMN MIDORI YOU PLAYER!” Mina yelled.The crowded bus went quite as all the students turned to face them. Izuku felt the blood flood his face and Chiho and Emi were in similar states. Aizawa just arched an eyebrow, shrugged and turned towards the front.</p><p>	“Ok we are here! Get off the bus in an orderly fashion and meet your other teach...er.” Aizawa scowled as he looked towards the domed building. ‘Few saved by the bell.’ Izuku thought as all the students grumbled. They exited the bus and Ochaco squealed as they saw the other teacher. The Space hero Thirteen. After a quick talk with Aizawa they gave a quick rundown of what the USJ was built for. They all started entering the building as Thirteen explained how dangerous quirks still had a place in hero work.</p><p>	“Awesome we even have fake villains to fight.” Kirishima shouted, jumping up and down.</p><p>	“They aren’t fake. These are real villains. Mirio, Tamaki lets go! Thirteen keep the students safe.” Aizawa gave orders as two of the gen ed students removed their uniforms showing hero costumes and the TinTin guy fell through the ground and the black haired boy jumped after Aizawa. They started fighting the shy one using weird appendages to defeat the small fry as TinTin came up with an uppercut shouting power.</p><p>	“Like hell we’re letting them have all the fun!” Bakugou shouted, preparing to jump in only to get stopped by some mist guy.</p><p>	“Let me introduce ourselves. We are the League of villains and we are here to kill All Might.” He said, ducking an attack from Kirishima and Bakugou.  “Hmm, you're all golden eggs. We can’t have that… Ahh you three.” He created portals under everyone and looked towards Izuku, Emi, And Chi. “Our associates have been looking for two of you. Sorry you got involved girl but our info says you’re involved with them. Have fun.” He created a portal under them and they fell through.</p><p>(Emi POV)</p><p>	She was the first to regain her footing and she caught Chi as she fell. Izuku tumbled in a roll and sprang to his feet. They Looked around it and saw they were dumped in the Ruins Zone from the looks of it.</p><p>	“Well as much as i like you holding me do you mind sitting me down Emi~” Chi spoke up eying her girlfriend. ‘Oh Right.’ Emi sat Chi on her feet. </p><p>“Are we the only ones here?” Izuku asked, looking around. At that point a shot fired hitting him in the shoulder. Or to be more precise a shot powered by magic. Emi turned only for her stomach to drop. The one she hated as much as Satan stood before them alive.</p><p>“Lucifer! How are you alive?! I did the whole `you killed my father’ bit before driving my sword through your heart!” Her rage was boiling over now. The purple haired fallen angel slowly clapped.</p><p>“And you would have killed me if not for a little assistance I got.  Too bad you won’t get a second chance. Hmm who’s that girl Emilia? Perhaps you’d like to confess something to our mutual friend here.” Lucifer waved his hand and an all too familiar face appeared.</p><p>“Olba. I thought you didn’t make it, why are you here?” She asked. Izuku Grunted and pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>“It’s simple. He’s here to kill you. Right? The hero was getting too big for her britches so you pulled back at the last minute letting the gate close. You had hoped that was the last of her but you couldn’t shake the feeling that she was still alive so you and Lucifer came to finish the job right.” That made so much sense. She sometimes hated Izu being so smart. </p><p>“Bravo demon scum you got the nail first swing.” Olba said, shooting again. Izuku barley jumped out of the way. Lucifer had vanished in that scuffle.</p><p>“Well well. The hero has fine taste in women.” Lucifer said from above. Only then did Emi realize Chi had vanished. “Don’t worry I’m just going to use her fear… ah there we go. Now die!” Lucifer shot a beam of magic at Emi just for the world to slow for her as Izuku pushed her out of the way taking the blast to the chest.</p><p>“NO! IZU!” Emi grabbed him as he was falling. His breathing had slowed. He was dying. He placed his hand on her cheek and spoke. “S...save C...Chi and remember I’ll Always be watching over you two.” He used what strength he could to get close enough to kiss her and then fell back down.</p><p>“You bastard first my father now Izu. You will Pay Lucifer!!” She Pulled her holy blade out. And used what holy magic she had left. She shot up into the air and stuck at him only for him to dodge.</p><p>“Well well. Guess I was wrong it wasn’t this girl but Satan himself. Do you see that Olba?” Lucifer mocked.</p><p>“Such a disgrace Emilia falling for the Devil King. The man who slaughtered thousands. The man who killed your family…” Obla was saying. “Hey he did jack shit I was the one who destroyed that village, don't take that away from me.” Lucifer started arguing with Olba. ‘Now my chance.’  She shot up in the air one more time and grabbed Chi. Before Lucifer could react she flung herself in one of the allies. </p><p>“See what you did dude you distracted me. Now she is gone.” Lucifer yelled. “I would be more upset but it just means I can Have a little more fun.” Lucifer raised his hand and beams of magic shot all around destroying buildings.One blast hit a building near them and she knew that was it. She closed her eyes waiting for the crushing sensation. But nothing.</p><p>“HEY HEY. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER.” That voice… how?</p><p>(Izuk POV)</p><p>	‘Maybe that was a bit much.’ He thought as he used the time he was dead to pull all the despair from the whole building combining it with the magic he had saved. He used it to heal his wounds. ‘Well I’m going to destroy my suit but still god damn you lucifer this was my favorite costume.’ He then Used the remaining to regain his full power. He grew his muscles expanding and his feet shifted into hooves. He looked around and saw one of the blasts where he felt Emi was and rushed over there using his magic to shield all of them.  </p><p>	“HEY HEY. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER.” He spoke in a deeper tone. He felt the joy from Emi and the fear from the other two. “ONE SEC YOU TWO.” He called up to the two fools he grabbed Chi from Emi and teleported to the entrance. The classmates that weren’t teleported were thrown off guard. ‘HERE KEEP HER SAFE. I'VE GOT A BACKSTABBING COWARDLY ANGEL TO DEAL WITH.” He leaned over giving Chi  a quick kiss and setting her down. “I’ll be right back.” And teleported back to Emi. Finding Alciel was there.</p><p>	“WHAT THE HELL!? LUCI OVER THERE’S BEEN SLINGING SPELLS LIKE NO TOMORROW AND YOU JUST GET HERE?!” He yelled at his General.</p><p>	“Had to find my cape sire. So it’s just him and that priest?” Alciel asked. Emi looked at Alciel like he was a fool. ‘I can’t blame you there. He is an idiot.’ Izuku thought.</p><p>	“YES. NOW YOU AND EMI DEAL WITH THE PRIEST I’VE GOT TO PLUCK SOME FEATHERS.” To say Olba put up a fight was laughable. Emi and Alciel just blasted him quickly knocking him out.</p><p>	“SO LUCI. YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD KIDNAP CHI. YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRY TO KILL ME. YOU TRIED TO KILL EMI.” Izuku was releasing enough blood lust so everyone could feel it.</p><p>(Others POV)</p><p>	“Shouldn’t have pissed the nerd off.” Bakugou said as he blasted another worthless grunt.</p><p>	“What the hell? Kurikuri is that Sensei?” The pale blue haired man asked, scratching his neck. ‘He said I could do this alone why? Did he come to see All Might die?’ “I don’t know Shigaraki.” The mist villain replied.</p><p>	“Izu. It’s him. I knew that wasn’t a dream.” Chi said grogally.</p><p>	“Have no fear because I AM HERE!” The doors of the USJ shot opening revealing All Might. ‘HOLY SUPER CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FEELING?!’</p><p>(Izuku POV)</p><p>	He appeared in front of Lucifer. He landed a clean hit to his gut. Lucifer tried to fly away only for Izuku to already be there.</p><p>	“REALLY? RUNNING AWAY? SHOW SOME BACKBONE LUCI.” He growled. “HEY EMI WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH HIM.”</p><p>	“Make him pay for running our class Izu!” Emi yelled up to him. He turned to Lucifer and grinned. He pulled back his fist channeling a large amount of magic. The circles broke through the roof and went for nearly a kilometer.</p><p>	“TAKE IT LIKE THE DEMON GENERAL YOU ARE. PUNISHING SMASSSHHHH!” His fist shot forward letting out a large explosion.</p><p> </p><p>AN: And that’s where this chapter ends.<br/>How are the others of class 1-A react?<br/>Aizawa and Nezu used the Gen ed helping out to sneak in two of the big three. If nothing would happen then they’d give the new students good advice but if something did then they would have more to protect them.<br/>Yes the companions of the hero will appear soon.<br/>Oh boy you can only guess how much trouble our resident Devil King is in with that little stunt<br/>Finally I was thinking of taking a swing at a Mha and dragon ball heroes fic in the future. Izuku will basically be Beat and as he uses the Dragon Ball heroes machine will slowly adapt to his powers getting stronger each time. What do you guys think? Idk if he will become a saiyan given enough time. Should It stick to cannon? Should I try a neglected Izuku?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Sorry about the last chapter. Me and the USJ don’t get along. Before writing i tried being a what ifer so I read as many fanfics as i could for idea’s and such and well constantly reading the same event over and over really soured me on it especially when a lot of good ones seem to grind to a stop at said event. I promise I will do better going forward.</p><p>CHAPTER 9</p><p>(Chiho POV)</p><p>	She was jolted awake on the stairs of the USJ to a large explosion. Everyone was stunned. It was as if a small bomb had gone off. She looked around and saw the body of the hero Thirteen. She tried remembeering but the last thing she could remer made her blush. ‘He kissed me! Izu kissed me!’ If it wasn’t such a grim situation she’d be squealing. She turned her attention back to the hero. ‘They’re breathing that’s good. But we need to get them to a hospital soon.’</p><p>	“Guys she’s up!” A fearful yet bubbly voice screamed. In the next second Chiho was surrounded by members of class 1-A. There was that uraraka girl, Mina, a large lipped person, a plain looking boy, and the masked kid. She was Happy to see her friend was safe.</p><p>	“What happened?” Was all Chiho could ask. Mina and Ochaco explained that after they were all warped away Thirteen had tried to capture the mist man but had their quirk turned against them. The others had a solemn look as they all turned their heads. “Thirteen is still alive. See? They are breathing if just barely.” Chi pointed out hoping to give them some hope of their own.</p><p>	“Sero use your tape and close their suit. It will help until medics can get here. Let's hope Iida has made it.” Ochaco ordered the plain looking boy.</p><p>	“Who’s Iida and what happened to them?” Chi was confused. Izu and Emi didn’t talk a lot about the other 1-A members. They then have her a quick summary of how they assisted that blue haired boy in getting out of the doors by holding off the mist person for long enough.  After that they heard a loud roar and Chiho and the others turned to see All Might fighting some black creature.</p><p>	“Oh that reminds me Chi. Who was that man that saved you? He was bigger than All Might but gave off a deadly aura. Was it a villain that changed sides?” Mina asked as they watched All Might throw that black bird creature around. </p><p>	“That was Izu.” Chi said as if it was obvious.</p><p>	“WHAT?!!!” Most of the students around her screamed causing the others who were arriving at the scene to look puzzled. “That was Midoriya!” “What the heck he looked like a demon!” “Exactly!” “Damn girl you got yourself a hunk huh?” “I thought it was obvious he was wearing what remind of his hero costume.”</p><p>	“Wait what’s going on?” A tall black haired girl asked as most of the class made it upstairs.</p><p>	“Chi’s boyfriend is jacked!!”  Mina blurted out. Chiho just placed her hands on her face praying this was over.</p><p>(All Might POV)</p><p>	This Nomu is tougher than it looked. He swung the beast into the ground and delivered a  full powered blow. ‘Drat nothing is working! I have to take care of this beast before whatever that monstrous presence i felt gets here.’ “Kurogiri! Now!” The leader of these villains yelled. The Nomu grabbed onto him and fell through a portal.</p><p>	“I honestly hate blood and organs in me but for you I’ll make an exception.” this Kurogiri spoke. All Might used all his might to stay out of this villain's grasp.</p><p>	“NO one’s beating him but me you hear you shiity extra!” The loud boisterous voice of Young Bakugou said as he blasted the metal bit on the villain.</p><p>	“Thanks. Tamaki now!” Mirio had intercepted the villain and threw him in the air where Tamaki used his Tentacle arms to restrain him. ‘Huh what teamwork. Young Bakugou will make a fine hero one day,’ “Hey that was my kill you TinTin looking mother efer!” ‘As long as he gets that temper under control.’ The portal closed dropping All Might on his back. The beasts legs lay there motionless.</p><p>“IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’VE LOST THIS TIME VILLAINS!”  All Might Stood at his full height now. The boy Shigiraki just laughed.</p><p>“You think you’ve won? Ha ha ha! Nomu has more than just shock absorption. Ohhhh looks like Sensei is almost here! You’ve lost Mwahahaha!!” The boy clearly had a few screws loose.</p><p>“WHO’S THIS SENSEI YOU SPEAK OF. GO ON EMI MAKE SURE CHI’S SAFE.” ‘Holy crap what are they feeding him? He's huge! Wait how does he know Young Yusa?’</p><p>(Few Minutes ago Izuku POV)</p><p>	 Izuku grabbed Lucifers limp body and some rope and hung him and Olba  by his waist from a lamp post. He dusted his hands and smiled at his work. He turned expecting a hug but instead got a full powered slap that sent him into a building.</p><p>	“Izuku Sadao Midoriya I can’t believe you!” ‘Oh crap Emi used my full name.’ He pulled himself from the rubbled just to have her poking his chest. “You were ok this whole Time?! Why did you let me think you died? Why did you… have to kiss me like that ‘mumble mumble mumble’” Yup Emi was mad alright.</p><p>	“Well I wasn’t alright. That blast stung like hell. Hahah--” Emi just glared at him, making him gulp. “I had to make Lucifer think I was dead. I used up alot of magic to heal those wounds. If he thought I was still alive he would have kept blasting.” He moved towards her and placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down and whispered into her ear. “The kiss was to remind you of me if I failed. But I didn’t. I promise i won't do that again my dear.” He gave her a peck on the cheek leaving her stunned. He picked her up bridal style and turned to his General. </p><p>	“Got questions for you but that can wait. Make sure those two stay asleep and follow me.” He then took off and Emi grabbed onto him. Making him smile. ‘Ok got to get to the entrance.’ As they got closer they could see the fight going on. Damn that creature is doing a number on that imbecile. As they got in hearing range Izuku heard some handy man brag about a sensei.</p><p>“WHO’S THIS SENSEI YOU SPEAK OF. GO ON EMI MAKE SURE CHI’S SAFE.” He sat Emi down and looked back over seeing the creature's legs twitch. ‘What the hell?’</p><p>“What are you?! You aren’t Sensei, how dare you trick me?!” the handy man started throwing a tantrum.</p><p>“How dare you compare me liege to some filthy human!” Alciel landed behind Izuku to the side. “He is the rightful Devi Kin…” Izuku glared at him, making him stop.</p><p>“So you’re the devil huh. Guess there was a secret boss here. Nomu Destroy these fools.” The black creature reformed it’s upper body ‘Gross’ and bounded forward only to be caught by All Might.</p><p>“I DON’T THINK SO BEAST YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME!” He suplexed the beast.</p><p>“That won’t work you idiot. Did you forget Nomu has shock absorption.” Handy man bragged.</p><p>“ABSORPTION NOT RESISTANCE. MEANS HE HAS A LIMIT. AND WE AT UA HAVE A SAYING. GO! BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!” All Might started punching the beast faster and faster. Izuku knowing his limit secretly sent him some magic to reinforce his strikes. With one final blow The Nomu Flew threw the gaping hole in the ceiling from Izuku’s previous attack. The handy man threw another fit and attacked All Might only stopping because he was shot.</p><p>“Kurogiri!” the man screamed.  The mist thing the dark haired boy held squirmed free and warped them away just seconds before the boy grabbed him again. </p><p>“Sorry. I got distracted.” The boy sulked to just be brought up by the TinTin guy. “It’s fine Tamaki we all make mistakes. We were here to protect our juniors.” He sent a glare towards Izuku who just put his hands up and chuckled. “Thanks Mirio.” The rest was a blur. The teachers quickly surrounded Izuku and Emi and Chi came running down to say he wasn’t a threat. Izuku sighed and let go of his magic deflating to his normal size.</p><p>“Guess you guys want answers huh?” He sheepishly said. Emi and Chi were holding onto him. </p><p>“Indeed mr. Midoriya or do you go by Satan Jacob? But here’s not where we should talk, let's go back to my office.” The mouse bear Principal said. ‘Uh Oh.’ The teachers looked towards Nezu who just pointed to some cameras.</p><p>(Few hours later)</p><p>	“So…”</p><p>	“Midoriya.”</p><p>	“Ok. So Mr. Midoriya, why don’t you explain the last ehh year to us.” Nezu sat behind his desk with tea. The teacher lined the wall behind Izuku, Emi, and Chi.</p><p>	“Well it all began the last day of school when our teacher asked what we all wanted to be in the future. And the day I met All Might…” The girls held his hand as he recounted the events that transpired. How a bully had told him to kill himself and how All Might crushed his dreams.</p><p>	“Wait but you have a quirk now.” Aizawa spoke up.</p><p>	“Well you can say that ‘his’ advice wasn’t wrong…” The teachers all gasped. Izuku continued on. He explained how he took Bakugou’s advice and took the dive. How he met Sadao who offered him a chance to live his dream and how he took it.</p><p>	“So you’re..”</p><p>	“A demon yes. While Sadao gave me his body, me and him are one now so in a way you can say I’m the Mighty Devil King that brought Ente Isla to its knees. At least till Emi here stopped me.” He held her and Chi close as they cried. They still hadn’t come to terms with what happened to him. All Might just sat in his chair, his hands clenched together. Nezu sipped some tea and some of the teachers wiped their eyes. </p><p>	“So let me ask you this Devil King. Why do you wish to be a hero?” Nezu said with a serious expression.</p><p>	“I wanted to save people with a smile like my idol. That was my original goal. Now I believe I want to save everyone from experiencing the same hardships I dealt with. Quirks or none. Demon or human it doesn’t matter to me. We are all the same on the inside… I think… Other than the horns.” He chuckled  a little at that. Nezu nodded. He heard some sniffling from the door and turned to see some people he saw a long time ago on Ente Isla. Emerada Etuva and Albert Ende.</p><p>	“Well I didn’t think you’d take my message so seriously girl. HAHAHA.” Albert said to Chi.</p><p> </p><p>AN:  Yup and with that USJ is over. I did this chapter soon because I owed you guys better than what I gave you. But I also owed myself better.<br/>So Izuku’s classmates saw him taken away by the staff.<br/>When will he tell his mom? Or will he ever?<br/>LET ME WARN YOU NOW THE SPORT FESTIVAL MAY NOT END THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO. PLEASE DON’T KILL ME.</p><p>Finally I was thinking of taking a swing at a Mha and dragon ball heroes fic in the future. Izuku will basically be Beat and as he uses the Dragon Ball heroes machine will slowly adapt to his powers getting stronger each time. What do you guys think? Idk if he will become a saiyan given enough time. Should It stick to cannon? Should I try a neglected Izuku?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. SORRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author’s note </p><p>So I thought I would never make one of these but I’m honestly suffering writer’s block for this. I’ve done three attempts at the next chapter and I’ve failed each time. So until further notice, My Hero is a Part-Timer will be on Hiatus. I feel like shit even doing this but it’s better to say what’s happening than leaving my fans in the dark. If any of you want to take a swing at it I’m fine with it just explain where you got it from. </p><p>I MUST REPEAT IT’S NOT CANCELED JUST ON HIATUS FOR ON INDETERMINATE AMOUNT OF TIME.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>